


The Adversary

by Felinafullstop



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: I thought absently this afternoon, what if Crowley had KEPT the child?What if he had indeed._______________________________________________________________________"I didn't know where else to go," Crowley admits setting the basket down on a small tea table and opening it. He looks around the room in a panic, he's concerned, he can be found here, this is a dangerous stop."So you brought it here?" Aziraphale sounds scandalized."What part of'I did not have anywhere else to go'did you not understand Angel?" Crowley looks at him briefly before turning his attention back to the baby. "Easy little one, I have you." He reaches in the basket pulling the child out. He holds the infant against his shoulder. "Shhhhh," Crowley's knees bend slightly over and over as the little one fusses in his arms, a slight bob, and dance."That's the son of the devil," Aziraphale says softly."The son of an Angel,"





	1. Stolen Away

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't care too much what happened in the past. I prefer to focus on what is coming next and I am really looking forward to it." Sebastian Vettel

  


  


Crowley pulls the wheel hard, the Bentley pulling back into its lane. The basket slides across the rear seats, the child, screaming. "Damn." He says softly. He turns his head reaching back to the open basket. "Shhh, it's alright," He soothes as he tries to drive one-handed while looking back at the child. "You can stop that now,"

  
Crowley brings his hand forward and pulls off to the side of the road. "Shit," He says looking back at the basket the child awake but quiet. He looks up out of the basket at the stars outside the Bentley's window. "Like those do ya?" He asks in a soft tone. "Yeah me too." He swallows. "Call Aziraphale." He looks up to the hands-free device.

  
"Calling Aziraphale," The device drones, but it can't get a dial tone.

  
"Shit." He says again but far more quietly. "Let's find a phone child, we need a friend." He pulls the Bentley back out onto the road. If any demons are watching they would note he's headed in the right direction.

  
The phone is a few miles away right by the petrol station. So Crowley decides that for the second time in his life, the first being for those James Bond decals, that the Bentley needs petrol.

  
While the pump fills the Bentley, he dashes to a payphone right against the building, keeping the car in view. He puts in a quarter, that will after the call, appear back in his pocket. He dials the number and waits. "Aziraphale, it's me," He says when the line is picked up stating they are closed for the evening. "We need to talk."

* * *

  
It takes a demonic miracle for him to make the Bentely appear to drive to the hospital and for it to appear he's given over the child. He does not do either of these things. Instead he watches from the side of the road near the hospital and sighs. He lifts his fingers to the sky and in an instant, he and the child are on the doorstep of a bookshop.

  
Crowley for the first time in his life knocks on the door. Aziraphale answers and looks down at the basket. "My God, Gabriel was right." He backs up. "Come in," He closes the doors quickly behind Crowley and locks them tightly.

  
"I didn't know where else to go," Crowley admits setting the basket down on a small tea table and opening it. He looks around the room in a panic, he's concerned, he can be found here, this is a dangerous stop.

"So you brought it here?" Aziraphale sounds scandalized.

  
"What part of _'I did not have anywhere else to go'_ did you not understand Angel?" Crowley looks at him briefly before turning his attention back to the baby. "Easy little one, I have you." He reaches in the basket pulling the child out. He holds the infant against his shoulder. "Shhhhh," Crowley's knees bend slightly over and over as the little one fusses in his arms, a slight bob, and dance.

  
"That's the son of the devil," Aziraphale says softly.

  
"The son of an Angel,"

  
"Fallen," Aziraphale corrects. "A fallen angel."

  
"The child has no power, and won't for a long time yet. He's not a demon" Crowley sits down wrapping the red blanket a little tighter around the child. "I couldn't take him there, not to the church, not to do the switch." Crowley falters, "Heart wasn't in it." Does he even have a heart? He's not sure anymore. This feels right, but it also feels wrong. It's the garden of Eden all over again. 

"What do you suggest we do?" There's no blame in the question. Aziraphale has no ideas to offer, or he would have done so, Crowley knows. 

  
"Didn't think that far ahead," Crowley admits in the same boat as the angel is in.

  
Aziraphale is exasperated, "Of course you didn't," He pulls a piece of paper from his front counter and grabs a pen making a list. "Heaven forbid you ever think this far ahead." He sounds so cross, but Crowley knows they are both frustrated. He scrawls across the paper in his beautiful scripted hand.

"Wha'sat for?" Crowley cranes his head slightly eyeing the items on the list. The formula, nappies, car seat, cot, and more still.

  
"We are going to need supplies, the child is going to be hungry soon," Aziraphale looks up meeting Crowley's glasses. "If you insist we do this, we must do it -" A knock on the door makes them look at one another with panicked expressions. Crowly's hand is up fingers primed to snap.

Aziraphale takes his hand before he can. "Stop that," He looks up. "Who is it?" he calls out.

  
"Delivery Service Expedited mail!" Comes the response from the door. Crowley sighs and sits back in his seat. Nodding to Aziraphale to check the door. "Gotta package here for a Mister Ezra Fell?" 

  
"They always deliver here far to late," Aziraphale complains. "Excuse me a moment."

  
Aziraphale turns away and Crowley snaps his fingers morphing himself into something slightly more feminine. His figure trimmed, his hips slightly wider, waist slightly smaller. His suit transformed into a gown. "Why on earth-" Aziraphale turns and looks at him frozen. "Why is that even necessary?"

  
Crowley opens her mouth to speak but she is interrupted by the man at the door knocking again. "Ya home?" 

"Y-yes yes!" Aziraphale turns opening the door, the rain has started and the delivery man pushes inside.

"Oi, it's getting wet out there!" He looks up meeting Crowley's shaded eyes. "I didn't mean ta interrupt ya and the missus sir." He says with a smile tipping his hat as he extends the clipboard to Aziraphale.

"That's quite alright." Aziraphale glares at him over the board a moment before signing his name and passing it back to take the small bag. "We were just discussing dinner options, no interruption." Crowley shakes his head. _ Too much information Angel._Crowley thinks. 

"Thank ya, sir," He leans over toward Crowley and she clings extra tightly to the child. "Got a new one at home myself little demons they are." Aziraphale and Crowley exchange looks. "Take care now, and goodnight Missus." He tips his hat again."Little one."

"Thank you, dear," Crowley says in response still holding the infant in her arms as the man exits the shop. Aziraphale locks the door the moment he's gone. 

"You transformed? You needn't have transformed." The Angel's shaking his head as he comes back to the list, jotting down a few more items they will need.

"Transitions are what I do Angel," She smiles down at her shoulder the infant asleep. "What do you suggest we do now?" her tenor has blended into a soft alto voice, and it trembles, she cannot help it.

"Well you both can't stay here, not for long anyway." Aziraphale is adamant. "Gabriel has been stopping buy with increasing frequency." He sighs "Was here just this morning so I don't expect him for a few more days, but I do expect him."

"My flat won't do," She says softly looking up. "They will know, sooner or later that I took him." She feels the bile rise in her throat. "Perhaps it's not too late to take him to the church."

"Crowley." Aziraphale takes her shoulders and holds her steady not disturbing the child. "Why did you take him?"

"I- I don't want the end of the world Angel." She explains. "I don't want to lose my flat, my plants," She looks around "your dusty old bookshop." She looks at him strongly, yellow eyes over the top of her sunglasses. "And neither, I'm willing to wager, do you."

Aziraphale sighs, he looks at the child with a smile. Crowley knows he cannot help it. The angel finally nods in agreement with her. 

"I mean setting up for the end of the world is all good and fine, but bringing it about? Absolutely not." Crowley explains. 

"We need somewhere outside of London, somewhere secluded, that can be easily warded." Aziraphale picked up the newspaper. "With plenty of room."

"Away from the M25," Crowley suggests above a whisper. "And we'll both have to stop the miracles." 

"Yes, that's how they track us isn't it?" Aziraphale nods. "means the ones we perform before we leave London must be good ones." 

"Enough to sustain us." Crowley agrees. 

"Of course dear," Aziraphale comes to sit next to her and flattens the paper out on the table. "There is a home for sale in Islip."

Crowley shakes her head reaches out with her free hand to turn the page. "Not Islip that's a terrible place for children, too many evil people there."

"And who's fault is that?" Aziraphale smiles but does not require an answer, they both know who's fault it is. "Benson?" Aziraphale asks "Large garden, four bedrooms, and a garage."

"For the Bentley." This seems to perk Crowley's interest.

"For the Bentley." Aziraphale agrees.

"Yes, agreed. Benson." Crowley sighs deeply.

Aziraphale circles the advert with his finger and a gold ring flashes over it. "Sold." He turns to Crowley. "We'll go first thing in the morning, he needs to sleep."

"I could use a nap myself." She says kindly.

"Ah yes I forgot you rather liked to nap." Aziraphale extends a hand. "Let me show you where you can rest."

Crowley looked at the hand with fear, if she were to take it she would be burned, found out. "Angel-"

"I'll watch over you both," As if he knew, understood the fear that sank into Crowley's very skin.

"Thank you." She says primly and takes the offered hand with a smile. "Thank you so much Aziraphale." her voice cracks and she looks away.

A hand is on her face and she is turned to meet his round cheerful eyes. "My dear, you are most welcome." Crowley knows it's true, honest, the angel has never failed to speak his mind. Aziraphale takes back his hand. "I haven't used the bed in a star's age," He explains, "But let us get it made up for you both." Crowley stands, Aziraphale leading her to the stairs to the flat above the bookstore, their hands still together.

The Angel apologizes for the disarray of everything, the stairs are littered with books, his stacks overflowing. The loft area is warm and inviting, Crowley hates it, but there is a bedroom, and a bed. Crowley lays the child in the middle of the bed surrounding him with pillows, to ensure he isn't going to slide off.

  
Crowley pulls an armchair from near the window to the bed and drops herself into it. She leans on the bed, touching the baby with soft gentle hands. "You'll watch over us?" She looks to the Angel as she removes the glasses to set them on the bedside table.

  
"On my honor," He bows politely. "for as long as you both shall need." Crowley lays her head on her arm, fingers still entwined with the child's own. She knows Aziraphale isn't going anywhere. She smiles at him as he drops into another large armchair on the other side of the room. He opens the small package that came in the mail with a smile pulling free a very old book. "Sleep." Crowley can't see reason to argue agains the angel's order. Crowley's eyes do feel like lead weights, she feels that not just in her eyes, but in her heart. What has she done? She cannot even begin to fathom it, but it is certain, with Aziraphale with her, it cannot be ineffable.

To Be Continued Ψ


	2. Home is where the heart is

Crowley sighs as she looks through the windscreen at the house. "I suppose this will have to do."

  
"It will," Aziraphale says from the back seat beside the child. "It's what's best." 

They'd made a move to Benson, and it was a hard choice for both. Aziraphale had to leave his book shop. Crowley his flat. They made sacrifices to ensure their safety.

Their miracles were moving trucks of furniture and the things they would need, and of course, getting the Bentley back for Crowley. 

Crowley nods. "You could have turned back, you know." 

"Could have, didn't," She waves her hand. "This area of town? Newborn, days old? Two MEN? That won't do." Aziraphale says nothing in response. "We want to stay hidden, and we do that in plain sight." 

"I suppose you're right dear." The child fusses, and Aziraphale smiles at him. "Easy little man." 

"We should call him something other than Little one, and Little Man." Crowley puts the car into gear, pulling it down the long drive. "We should plant trees here. The garden grass is verdant, but we need more green, more shade." 

"A splendid idea," Aziraphale nods "After the movers finish, we can name the child. When you get a free moment, you can replan the garden." 

"Our child," Crowley smiles as she looks through the rearview mirror at the angel. "The baby is ours now."

"Our child." Aziraphale agrees with a bright smile. "Yes, you are." He looks at the baby who faces him. "Handsome Devil."

Crowley makes a sound with her lips. "That's quite enough of that." 

"Yes, Dear." Crowley can see his smile from the rearview mirror.

* * *

The home does indeed have four bedrooms, a large living area, and an open concept kitchen. Food is delivered, cabinets stocked, and they start to settle in for the night. 

"There's something you should see," Crowley says coming out of the child's room and closing the door. 

"Is he sleeping?" 

"Yes, like an angel." Crowley takes his hand and leads the angel toward the living area, and into the kitchen. "There's another room just beyond here."

"I thought that was a pantry." 

"As did I, Angel," Crowley opened the door to a rather large office with built-in bookshelves. "A place for you I would gather." 

"Marvelous." Aziraphale smiles. "I can fill it with new books, well old books, but they will be new to me." 

"It'll keep you busy." Crowley agrees as she leans on the door frame, arms crossed, looking at the empty shelves, just waiting for old tomes and dust to settle in. 

"And you dear?" Aziraphale pulls the door closed, and they step back into the kitchen. 

"I have a baby and the garden." She says kindly. She raises the back of her hand to cover a yawn. 

"You need to rest."

"I don't need anything," She says as if it's a reflex. 

"Alright then," Aziraphale does not argue with her. 

Silence overtakes them, and it's been a busy day, she is tired. "But perhaps a nap." she smiles at him, and he nods, letting her slide past him. "Wake me if you need me, Angel."

"Of course dear." Aziraphale has to be smiling at her back, and she can feel it burning.

* * *

The next morning Crowley finds herself in the baby's room holding him sitting in the rocker soothingly. She talks to him, sings softly to him. 

Aziraphale appears in the doorway, and Crowley meets his eyes. "Would you like some tea?" 

"Coffee?" She asks for the alternative.

"I'll get it started for you." Aziraphale almost skirts away, but he stops. "I keep thinking about what you said yesterday Crowley, about the child needing a name."

Crowley smiles. "Got an idea?" 

"There was only one name that ever came to my mind. When we met, there was only one man on earth."

"Adam?" Crowley asks.

"Adam." Aziraphale smiles at him. 

"I think that will do," She turns her eyes on the infant who is squinting back at her. "Adam, dear." 

When she looks up, Aziraphale is gone. "I want you to know Adam, no one will love you as he will," there's a pause as it sinks in. "Or I."

* * *

  
Coffee is brought on a tray to the nursery. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome." Aziraphale looks at the child, who is asleep in Crowley's arms. "Allow me," he says, taking Adam from Crowley he lays him in his cot. 

"Make sure he's on his back." Crowley looks over.

"He is," Aziraphale smiles. "I did not just read four parenting books last night for nothing, you know." 

Crowley blushes and nods, "I appreciate that." 

"Come have breakfast with me," Aziraphale says softly. "I've made toast and can cook some eggs." 

"You cooked?" Aziraphale blinks at him aghast at the insinuation he cannot. 

"It isn't that hard, and I took cooking classes throughout the nineties." He reminds. "Oh and just after that whole French revolution was over with too." 

"Breakfast sounds lovely dear." Crowley is about to say something more but the doorbell to their home rings. 

"Whoever could that be?" Aziraphale turns to exit the room Crowley stands, bringing with her the cup of coffee, all the sugar and cream abandoned. She snatches up the baby monitor as she leaves peeking at Adam one last time before closing the door. 

Aziraphale opens the door. "Good Morning!" A chipper voice says kindly. "My name is Thomas Montgomery, I own the farm just down the road, saw ya moving in yesterday wanted to make sure you had everything you needed."

"Yes, we're fine," Aziraphale says. "Positively." 

"Well, this is a little thank you!" Crowley hadn't noticed the woman who came forward with a basket of tea cakes and biscuits. 

"My wife Audra," Thomas smiles kindly. "Got fresh eggs in there too just laid this morning." 

"Ah, thank you Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery, but our little one is down for a nap you see." 

"Ah ya needn't explain!" Crowley has to flinch she is far too loud. "We'll let ya be if ya need anything our number is in the basket." 

"Thank you very much," It appears like Aziraphale can't close the door fast enough. 

"Don't like them?"

"After world war two, I do not trust anyone named Montgomery." Aziraphale looks down in the basket. "Oh but these lemon tea cakes look divine." 

"Of course they do Angel, of course, they do," Crowley smiles at him.

"We need a plan, Crowley," Aziraphale says as they move toward the kitchen. "We need a story."

"Why ever do we need that?" Crowley is very put off by the idea. She sits at the kitchen island and sets down the baby monitor on the counter.

"Because human's ask questions." 

"Antonia J. Crowley."

"I suppose more progressive households do have children without being married," Aziraphale said kindly. 

"You would want to get married?" 

"For appearance's sake, I think we should at least appear married." Aziraphale turns to the stove and pulls out. "For the sake of Adam."

"Raise him like a normal boy?"

"Well, why not?"

"When the whispers start-"

"Crowley my dear," Aziraphale turns from the stove and leans down on the island taking her hands. "We will tell him the truth and show him the world, and he can make his own decision." 

"The great plan," Crowley murmurs.

"Is just a plan, like ours, is just a plan," He states. "Only She knows what is truly ineffable. It's wrong of us to try to assert our belief into her ineffable plan." He looks up like he's about to hit with something. "If she were going to punish us, I fear she would have already done so."

"You can't know that." 

"I have spoken to her before," Aziraphale's fingers are stroking over her knuckles. She squeezes his hand. 

"And what happened with that?"

"I lied about a flaming sword." Aziraphale sighs as he takes back his hands. "I didn't know what else to do."

"That's one of those bigger commandments, isn't it?"

"My lie predated Moses," Aziraphale argues. "There weren't any rules yet."

"And yet," she beams at him across the kitchen. "You did it anyway, did you create the lie?" He looks so shocked by this.

"I did not."

"So you get a pass? While the rest of humanity goes to hell for it." Crowley giggles now. "How can you be six thousand years old and so nieve?" 

"Scrambled or sunny side up?" Aziraphale is hedging away from this entire conversation.

"Fried, runny middles." Aziraphale gave him a look, "And use some of the eggs the Montgomery's brought." 

Aziraphale turned and smiled at him. "My dear, you are trying to ruffle my feathers." 

"Is it working?" 

"Perhaps it is." They smile at each other, and before Aziraphale can respond, there is a cry from the monitor. "You best fetch him." He goes to the fridge and pulls out a bottle and starts it in the warmer. "I'll get this ready for him." 

"Thank you, dear," Crowley stands up, leaving her coffee, and the baby monitor. 

When Crowley leans over the baby's cot, she smiles down to him. "Hello, darling, Mummy's here." She lifts him in her arms and holds him tightly. "And no one will harm you, and we won't let them even if they try." She presses her lips to his forehead kissing him gently. 

To Be Continued

(｀∀´)Ψ


	3. search and seizure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We are forlorn like children, and experienced like old men, we are crude and sorrowful and superficial—I believe we are lost.”  
― Erich Maria Remarque, All Quiet on the Western Front

Gabriel is outraged. "Where are they!" He barks, hosts of angels back up a step. "Find them!"

  
Michael steps up extending a phone to him, which he takes, forcing a smile. "Beezy my dear, what have you found."

  
"Nothing so far, Crowley's trail runs cold at the bookshop."

  
"Aziraphale's too."

  
"They are working together."

Gabriel nods. "They must be. Is there a way to track the child?"

  
"No, that's part of the Great plan I'm afraid, he's human until he gains his powers, only his hound will be able to find it's master, and we won't have that hound until it's closer to his eleventh birthday." 

  
Gabriel waves Michael off, shouldering the phone. "We should meet to discuss a plan." Michael bows and leaves him with the call. 

  
"We have to get the Antichrist back in play," Beelzebub says sternly.

  
"We will my friend we will. Where do you want to meet?" Gabriel relays the instructions to the lord of flies.

* * *

Michael scurries away to where Uriel waits. "What can we do?"

  
"I do not know Uriel." Michael shakes her head. "This is not going according to plan, and I'm not sure how we're going to get through this."

  
"There's got to be a way to find them,"

  
"Aziraphale wouldn't have left that bookstore all alone, go down there, watch that bookstore, when he comes back, we'll have him."

  
" Yes, Michael." She bows.

  
"And take one of the younglings with you, Cassiel has shown promise in the tracking of other angels."

  
"He's the angel of Saturday, the Angel of September." Uriel shakes her head. "I do not need his assistance."

  
"Remember sister, Cassiel is the patron angel of all manner of overlooked people or those in weakened states. Orphan children and the enslaved, the poor, and the oppressed. If anyone of us might be able to get a read, it's Cassiel. He is one of the princes of Heaven."

  
"Alright, but he's annoying." She says, "Far too chipper if you ask me."

  
"He's the angel of temperance too, and you could learn something." 

  
Uriel is upset by the comment. "I'll get him, and we'll go."

  
"Keep me apprised of your situation." Michael insists. "If we find him first we can stop this backchannel talk with Hell."

  
"That is my greatest hope," Uriel bows and walks away from Michael.

  
"MICHAEL!" Gabriel yells out.

  
"Yes?" She returns to his side.

  
"We need to prepare a table, for tonight we dine with our enemies."

"You think they can help us find the boy?"

  
"We're helping them, Michael, remember, they lost the child in the first place."

  
"I understand that, but what makes you think we can help?"

  
"For nothing is hidden that will not be made manifest, nor is anything secret that will not be known and come to light." He quotes the bible often, even though it's not entirely the word of God herself.

"Yes Gabriel of course, how many guests are we expecting?"

  
Gabriel drops into his seat and leans over his desk looking at a few papers. "at least two."

  
"I'll get things ready, Gabriel."

  
He does not look up at her, "See that you do."

* * *

They walk through the streets. "Do you feel anything?" Uriel asks him.

  
The long-haired blonde Angel is looking in all manner of directions. Signs, lights, people, birds, trees, he is distracted. "Not yet," He connects shoulders with a human.

  
"Watch where you are walking buddy!" The man spits on the ground.

  
"I'm so sorry." He holds out his hands, but the man leaves.

  
"Don't grovel to them," Uriel explains, "They're as good as dead anyway." She walks on, and he trots to catch up. "You look ridiculous."

  
Cassiel is wearing long tan pants, and a white button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Cassiel's hair is tied back in a simple white band to keep it out of his eyes, and from around his shoulders. He has a beard, and he's always liked the look. "I do?" His forearm bears a tattoo, a dragon wrapped around a spear wearing a crown. It's gold, like the flecks that mark Uriel's face.

  
"Your form could still use work," She motions to the tattoo. "That is excessive."

  
"I dunno, I think it looks very nice, they are, after all, symbols of myself given by her. " Cassiel smiles at a pair of women who giggle at each other. "I've never been to earth before I wanted to, get it right, and I like my corporation very much."

  
"It may be the last time you ever visit so look now," Uriel suggested as they turned the corner and walked up to the steps to the bookshop.

  
Uriel snaps and the doors fly open, they go inside, and Cassiel is quick to shut the doors. "Do you sense it?"

  
Cassiel makes a quick scan. "Yes, a child with no mother or father has been here." He turns, looking at the couch. "There." He turns and walks through the book stacks pointing to the stairs. "up there."

The bookstore and apartment are empty. Cassiel sits in the chair nearest the bed and touches the spot on the bed where the baby had been. "What is it?" Uriel asks.

"Love." Cassiel smiles. "This individual loves the child very much." 

"That would be Aziraphale, the angel." Urial sounds so confident, but Cassiel shakes his head. 

"No, it's the demon. The Demon loves the child." 

"I suppose that is possible," Uriel takes a breath. "It is satan's child after all." 

"Perhaps." Cassiel stands and turns around in the room once more. "Fear and a need to escape." He wiggles his finger around the room as if trying to understand a motive. 

"You can feel that?"

"Oh yes, and why is this so familiar?" He turns again. "I have felt this before." He turns back to the chair closest to the bed.

Uriel shakes her head, "I'm going to report in. Stay here, don't touch anything."

Cassiel nods an acknowledgment. He moves to the nightstand picking up the jet black glasses there, and he lifts them to inspect them. He can't work unless he can touch things. "Blinders to keep people from seeing his eyes." He murmurs to himself before stuffing the glasses in his pocket. "interesting," He muses, turning around the bed to the other chair and lifts a book. "Fairy Tales of the Eastern world." 

The book is small enough, and he slides it in his back pocket. To understand where they've gone, he has to understand them. The prince sits in the chair briefly and looks across the bed at the opposite chair. "You sat here and watched them brother, but why? What is the demon to you?" His confused face falls. "Oh," the realization dawns on him like creation, and he nods. "I see." 

"What is it that you see?" Uriel has returned.

"Why they needed to run." and that's true he gets that, but he leaves out knowing that Aziraphale loves the demon. It is best left, at this point, unsaid. "They knew we would come for them."

"Of course they knew, they aren't stupid." She sighs. "Come along we have another residence to search, the demon's flat."

* * *

They search the demon's flat, but there's nothing to find. No one who lives there has been in it for days, and they do run into a human housekeeper who is spraying the plants. Uriel questions the human who, even in a miracle state, does not know the homeowner, has never met or seen him, and she works for the cleaning company.

  
Uriel lets her go and turns back to Cassiel who looks around the large main room. "He likes green."

  
"He's a snake." 

"Original sin, I know the story." Cassiel kneels beside the desk and opens the drawers one at a time. 

"Find anything?" 

"Not really." He shakes his head, closing the first drawer and opening the next.

"I'll check the other room." Uriel leaves without much of a word, and Cassiel is sure she doesn't like him. 

Inside the drawer, he pulls out a book and sits down on the floor to thumb through the pages. "A sketchbook." He says looking at drawings of plants, animals, the AAngel known as Aziraphale. He suddenly feels hot; looking down, he speaks with a smile. "Heated floors." he puts his hand on the tiles and smiles they radiate heat. "Cold-blooded indeed."

  
"What's that?" 

"Address book was hoping there might be addresses inside. Just phone numbers." He clips the book closed, that was a lie. He drops it back in the desk drawer and stands. 

He turns to a photo of Jupiter on the wall.

"He did help create that one when he was an angel." She says softly. "Shocked, he would even remember after the fall." 

"I know," Cassiel says kindly. "I was building Saturn at the same time." He walks past her and into the next room. "He may not remember Uriel, and he just may have a marked fondness for it." Cassiel says, "One he can't explain." 

She grabs his arm, hauling him back. "You think you're better than me?" 

He shakes his head. "No sister, not at all, but you walk in anger, you must calm yourself, or you won't get through this. Your frustration with Michael is soul-deep, and anyone can see it." 

She looks at him, wounded as if he has just stabbed her in the heart. "How do you?"

"It is what I am. It was she, who commanded me to listen to souls; that is what I do." He straightens his collar. "Now, where are we going next?" He defers to her for instruction allowing her to take back control of herself. 

"I am unsure," She looks around, "their trail is cold." 

"Cold, but not gone," Cassiel looks at the plants in the room beyond and moves to stand beside them. "You're scared of him, I know," he speaks aloud to them, "But you do miss him," He closes his eyes and briefly touches one of the ferns. 

"Do you know anything?" Uriel waits patiently. "Have you found anything?" 

"Perhaps, we're going to need a car sister." 

"We can miracle anywhere." She says sternly. 

"Yes, but I need to be able to cover ground, all of it, and quickly." he turns, rolling up his sleeves more. "If I miracle around I might miss something. We cannot track them, and we have to be in proximity to make sure I can read them." 

She nods, "Understood, let's get a car." He knows she is worried this will take forever, and it might. "But understand Cassiel we have to go back to the Bookstore, that's where Michael wants us." 

"I understand," he nods "Give me a few hours, and that is where we shall return." 

* * *

To Be Continued

ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* ̀ˋ


	4. How to Blend in

Crowley sits quietly on the sofa, watching the news on the television. Adam is asleep, and she has a moment to herself to think. "What are we going to do?" She asks herself.

  
The front door opens and then closes. Crowley leans over the couch, looking back toward the noise. "Antonia Darling!"

  
She turns off the television, watching Aziraphale enter with a bright smile, a few bags, and flowers.

  
"For you, my dearest." he hands over the flowers to Crowley's hands, and she's not sure what to do with them, so she sets them on the side table.

  
"Angel-"

  
"Stop." He holds up a finger and comes around the sofa setting down his bags and kneels next to the couch. "Marry me?"

  
He opens a small black box, inside is a golden band, the band is a snake that coils around until it comes to wrap around a green gem on the top. "Angel?" The panic is back.

  
"Just for appearance's sake." he smiles, taking the ring out of the box. "here let me help." He takes her hand sliding on the ring.

  
She looks down at her hand and nods. "It is gorgeous."

  
"Isn't it?" Aziraphale sits on the edge of the sofa beside her. "And we need to discuss something of a more intimate nature."

  
"What is there to talk about?" Crowley's eyes move to the ring again. "It is nice" She admits of the ring. Wait, did he say intimate? "What do you mean intimate?"

  
"Well, my dear, we need to talk about your clothing choices."

  
Now she is aghast. "What is wrong with my clothing choices?"

  
"Aside from the color and style? Nothing." Aziraphale looks as if he's walking a thin line. "You have to not bring attention to yourself." She stands up and turns away arms crossed. "Crowley, please, I sure buggered this up, I don't mean to hurt you, dear."

  
She holds up a hand and shakes her head. "No, I won't do it. I won't sacrifice who I am." she turns. "Not for you, Angel." She points at him.

  
"For him?" Aziraphale asks. "Would you do it for Adam?"

  
She takes pause, a deep sigh, and turns around. "I will go shopping in the morning." She shakes her head. "I do not like it, though."

  
"I know this is difficult dear." Aziraphale smiles at her. "At home, you can dress as you like, but out there, we must not draw attention to ourselves, and while I think you look ravishing," Crowley turns and eyes him. "It's an expression," She shakes her head "You cannot stick out like this, we need to look more the part." Aziraphale is beaming again, it makes Crowley sick. "Newly married in the past year, with a new baby, a new home-"

  
"I cannot hide my eyes," She says, pulling the glasses down and catching a glimpse of her face in a mirror.

  
"Of that, I'm aware, and there is all manner of human illness that would require you to keep sunglasses on at all hours of the day." The Angel says with a bright smile.

  
Crowley turns to him. "You want this to work, don't you?"

  
"You doubt me, my dear?" He asks with a smile.

  
Crowley sits down beside him and shakes her head. "Never, I have never doubted you." That is the truth, she never has.

  
"Not even during the reign of terror?" Aziraphale smiles.

  
"Not even then, I thought you were a bloody idiot, but I didn't doubt you."

  
"Then, please trust me now." Aziraphale extends his hand and pats the sofa for her to come closer.

  
Crowley does so with a sigh. "Very well, I will find more appropriate clothing."

  
"More modern clothing," Aziraphale says.

  
She looks him over, she hadn't looked at his clothes, but he's dressed more down, his bow tie is gone. He's wearing simple khaki pants and a button-down plaid shirt. His normally wild hair combed flat. How did she not see him when he entered? Crowley makes a muffled groan.

  
"I had to put away my pride for the boy; we both have to."

  
"Very well." She relents. "Fine." She looks back at the ring on her hand. "Thank you."

  
"You, my dearest, are most welcome." Aziraphale stands, bends to kiss her cheek and moves toward the kitchen. "Dinner?"

  
"I'm not hungry." She wipes away the kiss, clearly offended.

  
"You're a terrible lier Crowley, and I was thinking something light anyhow, sandwiches?"

  
"Sure, Angel," she sinks back into the couch. "I should wake the baby, or he'll have me up all night."

  
"Go fetch him, and it's good for their development if they can hear us talk." He starts pulling a loaf of bread out of the bread box.

  
"Is that so?" She asks in a sarcastic tone as if she already knew. "Fine." She stands and smooths out her dress and looks at her ring again.

  
"You're my garden of Eden," Aziraphale says from the kitchen. "Whether you know it or not, I think you always have been."

  
Crowley smiles, damn the female hormones that he can't keep still. He reaches up briefly to wipe at her offending eyes. "Is that so?" She clears her throat.

  
Aziraphale peers back into the room and smiles, "Yes."

  
Crowley turns to him, but he's back in the kitchen, she follows. In the kitchen, she pulls plates down from the cabinet. "I miss our magic, want miracles back."

  
"As do I, but it's not all bad." Aziraphale smiles. "not when I'm here with you."

  
"Are you practicing how to act around me in public?" She questions brow raising.

  
"Just a bit," he seems embarrassed slightly by it.

  
"Well stop it, you're making a fool of yourself." Crowley steps around him and grabs open the refrigerator door.

  
"Good, it's working," Aziraphale says with a grin.

  
"What is working?" Crowley pulls a bottle from the fridge and sets it in the warmer, tapping the button to start it.

  
"Go get our boy before he keeps you up all night." Aziraphale replies.

* * *

  
  
They sit at the dining room table; the baby cradled in Crowley's arms. Aziraphale reads animatedly. "I have seen too many men go down, and I never permit myself to forget that one day, through accident or under the charge of a younger, stronger knight, I too will go down." He reads from John Steinbeck, The Acts of King Arthur and His Noble Knights.

  
The baby watches him with wide eyes, but when Aziraphale's arm swings a bit too wide, the child begins to fuss.

  
"Aziraphale, stop it," Crowley lifts the child to face her. "That's it calm down; I've got you."

  
Aziraphale closes the book and sets it down. "I'm sorry, I get excited." Crowley shoots him a knowing look. "Stop that."

  
"No," Crowley smiles back at the baby. "There we are all better." She cradles him again, close to her chest, and he settles down. "I'm sure when he's older, he will love stories of Knights."

  
"It was one of my favorite times."

  
"I have a distinct disdain for armor." Crowley smiles. "I would like a stiff drink angel, wine if that's all we have, stronger if I can get away with it."

  
Aziraphale claps her on the shoulder as he stands. "I'll be right back."

  
As he's on his way back to the couch, there is a knock at the door. They exchange, knowing looks and Aziraphale smiles. "I'll handle them, send them away."

  
When Aziraphale returns, he has in his hand an envelope, along with the drinks. "Who's that from?" Crowley asks sternly.

  
"I haven't the slightest idea." Aziraphale sits back down next to Crowley, setting the drinks down. 

  
"Ding Dong Ditch is getting more creative eh?"

  
Aziraphale looks confused. "A what sort of ditch?"

  
"Never mind, Angel just read it." Crowley picks up a glass of red wine and downs half of it before setting the glass back.

  
"I would take it easy, my dear," Aziraphale turns the envelope over. "Could be a trap."

  
"In a letter?" Crowley snorts. "Heaven has no new ideas, does it?" She looks down at the baby. "Because heaven is full of silly angels." Aziraphale stops and looks at her. "Well, Daddy isn't silly he's not in heaven."

  
"That doesn't make it any better Crowley." Aziraphale sighs at the letter. "I should not open this."

  
"What's the return address?" Crowley doesn't look beside himself he's too busy making silly faces at the baby who blinks at him.

  
"Benson." Aziraphale shakes his head. "This is silly." He opens the envelope.

  
A folded white letter slides out, and he opens it, his face lighting up. "We've been invited to a garden party."

  
Crowley shakes her head. "You can't be serious." She groans, "No, absolutely not."

  
"Why absolutely yes dear, we must keep up appearances." He smiles. "It's not for two weeks. There's plenty of time to plan." He sounds excited. "Oh we have to make a covered dish, I think this is one of those human pot lucks." He points at the letter. "It says child-friendly as well, we can bring the baby."

  
"We'll need a pram."

  
"We shall purchase one." Aziraphale smiles. "A garden party! Think about it!"

  
"I am, and it's giving me a migraine." Crowley stands with the baby. "Fine, we'll do your silly garden party, but then you have to leave me alone for two weeks after."

  
Aziraphale is beaming at him. "Deal!" He extends his hand, and they shake on it. "I can't wait to show you-" Crowley glares daggers at him. "Show off the baby."

  
"Far more acceptable." Crowley sighs and turns to him. "I don't like this anymore, and we can't stay in one place for too long."

  
"My dear," Aziraphale stands, taking her arms on his hands. "We can't leave if we do, we'd make a trail." Crowley starts to interject. "We cannot have them following us." Aziraphale smiles down at the baby.

  
"I'm scared," Crowley says, shaking his head. "It's bloody aggravating because I'm never scared."

  
"I know," Aziraphale nods. "me too, darling."

  
"What was that?" Crowley is glaring daggers again.

  
"I had to have an endearment for you. You do call me an Angel."

  
"That's what you bloody are."

  
"Lower your voice." Aziraphale smiles down, and when she looks, Adam is asleep. "They don't know that, the people here do not know what we are."

  
Crowley nods. "Fine." She bites out in a whisper. "have your way."

  
Aziraphale nods. "Thank you, dear I shall." Aziraphale then spent the evening in his office, because Crowley had kicked him out of the remainder of the house for being a 'smug bastard'.

* * *

Cassiel walks the stacks slowly. "What are you looking for?" Uriel asks.

  
"Something, I'm not sure, something he may have loved, adored, something that might guide us in a better direction." They'd driven around for four hours and picked up nothing.

  
Uriel stops and reaches in her pocket, pulling out her phone. "Yes? Of course. On my way. And him?" She nods with each answer relayed until she hangs up her phone. "They want you to remain here, and I'm going back to heaven." She says sternly. "If he shows up." She tosses the phone at him. "Dial four three two eight six three." He looks at the phone at the numbers with corresponding letters. It doesn't take him any time at all to work out what he's dialing.

  
"Dial Heaven?"

  
"Yes," she smiles, "Dial heaven."

  
Uriel gives him a polite bow and makes her way outside, and after a moment, he can feel she's gone.

  
Cassiel pockets the phone and keeps looking around the bookstore for more clues as to where the Angel and Demon could have gone.

  
He stops at a glass case filled with first editions. The lock is off, a few volumes have gone missing. Aziraphale must have wanted those in particular. He reaches in for one of the first books and opens it, an ancient bible, but the Angel has notes inside, written in pencil in the margins. "Speak to me Aziraphale." He takes the book to a large leather chair and sits down. "Show me where you are." He opens the book to the first page.

  
"In the beginning, God created the heaven and the earth." He sighs deeply. There is a note in the margin. "I was created before all this, my sword too."

  
"Sword?" Cassiel sits forward pulling a notebook off the table to himself and makes a note. "Sword." He continues to read well into the night, and into the next day, taking copious notes. 

* * *

To Be Continued 

ψ(｀∇´)ψ


	5. Loves Arrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Denial will not save you when Cupid's arrow find its mark."  
― Kerrelyn Sparks, Forbidden Nights with a Vampire

  
Michael exits the meeting with Uriel. "That didn't go well."

  
"They aren't going to work together," Uriel explained. "We're just too different, Angels and Demons."

  
"Gabriel will make something work." Michael smiles.

  
A hand drops on both of their shoulders. "Yes, I will." Gabriel.

  
"Gabriel, are you sure this is a good idea?"

  
"Yes, Michael, I am sure this is a good idea." Gabriel sighs and looks at them. "You've been unable to uncover anything."

  
"Cassiel is still doing his investigation."

  
"That's fine keeps him out of heaven for a while, the brat." Gabriel turns. "The demons want Holy Water Michael, see that they get it."

  
"For what purpose?"

"Their own of course" Gabriel pushes between them and through the gates of heaven. "See that it gets done."

  
"Yes, Gabriel." They say in unison.

* * *

  
Cassiel has been sorting books for two weeks now, taking notes, copious notes. "He's in love with the demon, and he must have been for a while, these poems." He turns the page over. "Like a snake in the grass you lie, but in heavens eye, you are still a part of creation, sinners abound, including I, but you make me question my station." He sighs turning the page. A question is delicately written out on the top of the page. "An Angel may love a Demon, but where would they build a home together?" the answer scrawled in Aziraphale's hand says "earth."

  
Cassiel sets the journal down and grabs another. "Of course it would be earth." He looks up at the time and stands. "I need to stretch my wings and legs." He gathers himself, in the dim of the evening, and goes out.  
He makes sure the bookstore is locked and trots down the Soho streets looking for something new.

* * *

  
The garden party, Crowley will tell you, was a resounding two hours of utter humiliation. Women were cooing at the baby, who is now giving the briefest of smiles. Aziraphale gathered around a gaggle of men, as he brags on both her and the child. Humiliating.  
They've returned home, Adam is in bed, and Aziraphale is washing the dishes leftover from the party, triumphant his scones were a success.

  
Crowley has taken her hair down, setting the pins on the bathroom vanity, her hair falling along her shoulders in ringlets. She takes out her earrings, and setting them down, along with her necklace. "You look so beautiful."

  
She nearly jumps, turning her head. "Aziraphale."

  
He stands, leaning against the doorway with a genuine smile. He comes forward reaching around wide hips and turning Crowley to face him. "You are beautiful Crowley."

  
She looks away, but Aziraphale's hand stops her face from turning to far. "Are you trying to tempt me, Angel? Flatter me with endearments?"

  
"Flattery yes, but don't look at this as a temptation Crowley, look at it as an invitation."

  
"I thought your lot didn't do that?" She quirks a brow high.

  
"Do what? Love?"

"The whole," She fuddles a bit hand wiggling wildly. "Sex thing."

  
"Well, we are married." Aziraphale smiles. "It wouldn't be a sin."

  
"We aren't married, and yes it kinda would for you." She smiles, "Wouldn't it?"

  
"I've done it before." Crowley blinks. "Don't look so shocked. Sex is not sinful. What is immoral is taking advantage of your partner."

  
"And that's what you want to do here i suspect?" Crowley turns to the mirror, pulling another pin from her hair and setting it down.

  
"No, I would never," She turns back to him, she takes his face in her hands, kissing him slowly, chastely. "Crowley."

  
Their kisses find speed and heat, and she turns them to press him against the bathroom door. She balls her hands in his shirt, and she stops. "You said I go too fast." She places her forehead against his. 

  
"You always have Crowley." He reaches up, pushing the hair from her eyes. "It just took me time to be brave enough to go fast with you."

  
"Angel-" Her complaint muted as he kisses her again.

  
"You are so beautiful." He mumbles against her lips.

  
"But only like this?" It causes them to break apart slightly.

  
"Heavens no my dear, any shape or form you desire I admire greatly." He kisses her cheek. "Rather adored you in a toga."

  
"You did?" her cheeks flush. "That whole socks with sandals thing was my idea." She tries to laugh, but it's hard. "One of the best things I introduced into society."

  
"Thought that was French dressing on Pizza."

  
"I did that one too." She says proudly, and Aziraphale makes a face she'll never forget. "Masterful work I must say."

  
"Crowley, don't be daft," a long pause holds between them. "I-I love you." the words hit her square in her chest. "I think I always have since you told me you didn't think I could do anything bad when we were standing on that wall." He shakes his head. "And it took tonight, seeing you sitting at the edge of that garden, holding Adam to allow me to believe that was ok." He waves his hand. "I'd give it all up, the Miracles, heaven, everything, for you and that boy."

  
Crowley swallows. "Angel I-" She sighs. "I want this, but I'm not sure if I can say all the things-" She touches her chest.

  
"You needn't say anything, my dear." Aziraphale kisses her cheek softly. "I know I've always known." He kisses her cheek. "I always said an Angel might love a demon, but where would they build a life together?" He smiles at her. "Truth is we'd already done that part, built a life together, even when we had a few centuries apart, we always came back together."

  
"We did, didn't we?"

  
"Yes we did, and we're here now."

  
"Repeat it,"

  
"I love you, Crowley." Crowley grabs him and pulls him into the master suite and kisses him senseless, pulling him down onto the bed over the top of her.

* * *

Cassiel stops on the side of the street, finding a woman and a child. "Hello there." They are homeless and alone. He reads her sign, 'homeless need money, God Bless.' He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a few hundred pounds to give to her. "I hope this can help your way."

  
The woman looks at the money with fear. "Don't give 'er that!" a man from the shop says. "Get out!" He shoos them off.

  
She stands taking her daughters hand, and the offered money and goes.

  
"Why would you do that?" Cassiel asks.

  
"Vagrant monsters, just gonna steal your money and do drugs." The man goes back inside.

  
Cassiel can see her and her daughter at the hotdog stand, and they're buying hot dogs. He smiles. It's in his nature to help the less fortunate, and it is just what he is.

  
He continues down the way, finding more homelessness in his wake, it sickens him. "This is Earth? The thing you love the most lord?" He asks. "Why do you let this continue?" He gets no answer, as he kneels next to a man with a splint on his leg.  
"What happened to you?" Cassiel asks.

  
"Broke it a few weeks ago, couldn't get to Hospital." Cassiel looks over the leg, it's turning blue and green, and it's swelling badly.

  
"Hold still." Cassiel runs his hand over the leg, healing it right up. The man backs up against the wall, and Cassiel snaps, causing him to pause. "you won't remember this." He turns, picking up a lottery ticket next to the man and stuffing it in his pocket. "Should check on those numbers today," he says and leaves snapping again, so the man comes out of it.

  
Cassiel is confused, and he had thought Earth would be beautiful and full of amazing things. The Earth is, but it's also filled with darkness. It is hard for Cassiel to see past that black into the light.  
He decides to go back to the bookstore, and he has to come up with a plan to find them before anyone else can.

* * *

To be Continued 

Ψ(♥ω♥*)

The next chapter is SMUT so skip to the next if you'd like to not read that part :p


	6. Nsfw***The Darkness and the Dawn***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF you do not wish to read about SEX...even graphically .....wait for the next chapter. 
> 
> "Come closer, until I do not know where you end, and I begin." Unknown

  
  
The clothes come off easy, Crowley's dress is a single zipper down the back and Aziraphale's fingers fan over her shoulder blades with care. "You are so lovely." He repeats. He has said it three or four times now in the last few minutes.

  
"You could shut it," Crowley says, but there's no heat, no anger in it at all. She pulls the dress downward, freeing her arms. She stands and drops the dress to the floor.

  
Aziraphale stands before her his mouth slack. "My dear," He eyes her, from her toes to her knees. Crowley sits back on the bed and waits.

  
"If you don't like it." She murmurs.

  
Aziraphale smiles at her. "I love you, no matter your form." He reminds, coming forward. His fingers delicately trace over her jawline and across her defined cheekbones.

  
"Your turn." She gives his lip a bite and kisses him.

  
"Yes, Ma'am."

  
"There's enough of that," Crowley says and leans back on the bed. "Don't call me that again."

  
Aziraphale reaches up to unbutton the top button of his shirt and reaches back pulling it over his head and tossing it to the floor. "Fine." He agrees.

  
"You aren't going to fold it?" Crowley smiles, "The shirt?"

  
"I am otherwise engaged, I will do laundry later."

  
"I am sure you will," Crowley teases him.

He sighs and unbuttons his pants, letting them and the boxers fall to the ground. "Boxers, huh?"

  
"They are comfortable."

  
"I don't disagree." She extends a hand to him. Her eyes trail over him. He's ready for her. She's had enough of all this preamble. "but the cute little puppy dogs on them are a bit ...much."

  
"Now you can Shut it," She laughs at him now brightly. He takes her hand and coming to the edge of the bed. "May I share with you?" It feels strange to Crowley that he's asking consent, but also he knows that Aziraphale wouldn't make a move without it.

  
Crowley nods. "Always, and in all things."

  
Aziraphale motions her back on the bed. Crowley scoots back pulling the covers down and putting her legs under them.

  
Pulling the covers back Aziraphale joins her pulling their naked bodies together. "I have been dreaming of this."

  
"Dreaming have ya?" Hooking her leg over him, she slives over to sit atop him. "What do you dream of, Angel?"

"You, like this, just like this." Aziraphale's head lays back on the pillows. He holds her hips in his hands. His thumbs rubbed over her pelvic bones. "You're so boney Crowley."

  
She has a devilish smile. "So are you."

  
"Demon."

  
"Angel." Crowley slides back over him. "I-"

  
He must be able to feel her wave of love like a brick wall. It nearly takes the air out of his lungs. The feelings are so strong, even if Crowley opts to say nothing. She knows what she is feeling now. "I love you too," Aziraphale says and sits up meeting her lips with his own in a deep kiss, he wraps his arms around her hips sitting up and pulling her closer.

  
"I want-" She breathes.

  
"Soon," Aziraphale nods. "I give myself to you Crowley I shall stand to your right side, to serve as your sword." He touches her left hand, the ring.

  
"I give myself to you, Angel, to stand at your left, the side of your heart." Crowley smiles at him as she touches the golden band on his hand. It's true. She is always at his left, and he is always ever to her right. It's where they have always belonged.

  
Arizaphales hands roam up to squeeze at her breasts before wrapping around and pulling her closer. "My darkness."

  
"My dawn."

  
Aziraphale does not wait for more. He thrusts deep into her slick darkness. Crowley holds onto his shoulders, her head pitching back. She's tight, or he's girthy, she's not sure, she only knows, in this form, she's never done this. "Yes." She nods, "Please." It's joyous, her heart, and he must sense it, he's thrusting with abandon. Feeding off her love like a siphon for energy.

  
"Not like you-" He thrusts again. "To beg." there is a rhythm to this dance, and the angel leads the dance well.

  
"I need this," She grinds down on him. "So shut it and fuck me."

  
They rock in near silence for minutes, that seem to drone on for hours, but don't. This dance is so different for Crowley, and she's learning as she goes, but she gathers so is he.

  
Aziraphale sits up and pulls her to his chest, and they move in tandem. "Oh, my dearest." He kisses her neck and speaks her name with a reverence reserved for holy things, and first edition books. "Crowley."

  
"Aziraphale." She murmurs back. "Please."

  
He nods, continuing, "I shall not last when at your mercy like this." He admits. "you will undo me."

  
"Come, undone." She pleads with him, and when she comes undone, so does he.

  
When they finish, it happens fast, and they are dropped, together into euphoria. They collapse against one another on the bed, breathing heavy, arms tightly wound, and hearts are pounding. "I love you." Aziraphale turns his head to kiss her forehead. "Thank you."

  
Crowley smiles, "Thank you." she murmurs against him. "We'll have to do that more often."

  
Aziraphale nods "I do not disagree dearest." He lets out a deep breath. "I don't disagree."

  
Crowley yawns deeply and snuggles into him. "Don't leave."

  
Aziraphale smiles at her. "I'll stay." He assures. "Sleep." and she does.

* * *

To Be Continued!

ψ( ˘ ³˘)


	7. Man on the Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “We are what we repeatedly do. Excellence, then, is not an act, but a habit.” – Aristotle

She wakes an hour later after a power nap. The two of them talk long into the night holding onto each other, reverent kisses and touches — soft, Gentle words just above a whisper.

  
"I would give it all up," Aziraphale says softly. 

"Give what up?" Crowley turns over to lay against his chest. 

"Being an angel- for you and the boy, I mean." Aziraphale takes a deep breath. 

"Angel, I-" 

"I know Crowley, I know." Aziraphale laces their fingers together. His free hand pets the back of her head. "Sleep darling, you'll need it." 

Crowley makes a non-commital noise and settles down closing her yellow eyes. She mutters the words 'thank you,' but she's not exactly sure if he heard them.  


* * *

Crowley has been asleep for four hours. It's three A.M. Aziraphale looks to the door, he can hear the baby crying, looking down at Crowley fast asleep in his arms wrapped in the sheets he smiles. Aziraphale gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before rolling out from under her long limbs. He was never one to sleep, too much to do, but with Crowley, he'd hold her all night to watch her sleep. He casts one more glance at Crowley who scoots, unconsciously into the warm spot he's just given up. She wants to be in the wake of his warmth, and that warms his heart more than most things could.

  
He takes a moment to push the hair out of her face and lean down to kiss the chiseled cheekbones. "Rest." He commands softly.

  
Grabbing a robe off the end of the bed and pulls it on before heading into Adam's room across the hallway. "Hey, now." He says deeply. "That'll be quiet enough of that." He smiles, reaching down to pick the baby up. "Let us get you changed, and get you something to fill that tummy shall we?" The baby calms to his voice but is still making little sounds and kicking his wildly.

  
The baby settles when Aziraphale places him against the skin of his chest. Skin to skin contact the book had said, and he had yet to try it out. "Like the warm, just like your mother does." He smiles down. "Little serpents that constrict my heart you both are." He leans, kissing the soft fuzz of the child's light hair. "Heaven and hell don't deserve you."

  
The baby looks at him, and for a brief moment, they stare at one another. "Crowley was right to bring you to us." He says kindly. "So, right." He feels the warmth from the baby, love, even if the child has no concept of what that is, it is there. That fascinates the angel, more than he thinks, it should.

* * *

Crowley wakes, the morning sun streaming through the blinds, she hisses, putting her hand up to block her yellow eyes. "Shit." She sits up, tired. Long fingers rake through red curls. "Aziraphale!" She calls. He does not respond, so she groans and shakes her head. "Goddamned-" She pauses, looking up. "Shower," she rubs her chin. "No, shave," She looks at her legs. "yes, shave." She stands. Stretches and moves into the en suite to start the shower.

  
Aziraphale peeks into the shower a few minutes later. "Thought I had heard scurrying about back here."

  
"The baby?" She turns her head slightly, long red locks sticking to her face and shoulders.

  
"Back down, he woke up about three this morning, and we were reading together."

  
"Alright." She turns her head under the spray.

  
"Mind if I join you?" He asks.

  
She smiles and nods, "Please." She steps closer to the showerhead.

* * *

  
Cassiel pulls his feet down off the desk and looks at the map of England above Aziraphale's writing desk. Something feels different about it. It is angelic, made from a miracle. He stands, pushing back the chair and reaches out to place his hands on it. A dawning realization hits him. "You track his movements?"

  
He can feel Crowley's location on the map, and there's a snake that is on the city of Benson. "Interesting."

* * *

Aziraphale pauses in the shower. "The map."

  
"What map?" Crowley is standing outside of the shower wrapped in a towel, drying her hair.

  
"There's a map at the shop."

  
"In Soho?"

  
"Yes in Soho where else?" He turns off the water and pulls back the curtain. "We have to leave Benson, Now. Someone's found my map."

  
Crowley pulls the towel down out of her hair "What on earth Angel? What map?"

  
"It tracks you, I completely forgot about it I haven't used it in years after you asked for holy water I wanted to make sure you were still alive."

  
"ME?" She looks furious.

  
Aziraphale's hands are up in an instant. "I know what you are thinking my dear."

  
"You have no idea what I am thinking." The baby's cries break through to her. "Miracles?"

  
"Yes." Aziraphale snaps and his clothes appear. "I'll get everything to the car."

  
Crowley snaps, but his intention doesn't happen. She looks down. "Didn't work."

  
"What do you mean didn't work?"

  
"I was trying to go back to the old me, male, tight jeans." The jeans are tight, and the outfit is his old outfit, but he is still her. "My body didn't change."

  
Aziraphale nods "We'll figure that out later. Get Adam. We're leaving."

  
"We'll talk about this GODDAMN map when we're out of here." She calls back at him.

  
Aziraphale snaps again, causing the map at the shop to vanish. "No, we won't." He says and rushes out the door.

  
Angel's start appearing on the lawn, demons too, circling the house. When attempting to come closer, they find they cannot go forward, "We gotta do something, Angel!"

  
"We have to Miracle away, and go from there!" He users her and the baby into the garage where the Bentley awaits them.

"Get him the car." Aziraphale does as asked, putting Adam down in his car seat strapping him in. Crowley is already in the driver seat. "Get in." 

Aziraphale gets in, Crowley tosses the car into gear, the vehicle, vanishes.

* * *

To Be Continued

( •̀ᴗ•́ )و ̑̑


	8. Haven is not Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It is absolutely necessary, for the peace and safety of mankind, that some of earth's dark, dead corners and unplumbed depths be let alone; lest sleeping abnormalities wake to resurgent life, and blasphemously surviving nightmares squirm and splash out of their black lairs to newer and wider conquests." - H. P. Lovecraft

Crowley snaps her fingers, and they are suddenly in a different garage. She reaches in the glove box and pulls out a controller pressing the button. Once the door is open she's pulling out of the garage, she starts driving.

  
"Shit," she curses. "SHIT!"

  
"That's enough of that, dear." Aziraphale is still fussing with the car seat straps for the baby.

  
"At least we're out of that hell hole." Crowley grabs a pair of glasses out of the glove box and slides them on closing it. "No more GARDEN PARTIES," she makes a face.

  
"Oh, I'm going to miss the book club." Aziraphale frowns. "I enjoyed it too."

  
"Is that all?" Crowley is fed up, angrier at herself than anyone else.

  
"I have all the cash Crowley we can start again somewhere else."

  
"Until we make another mistake?"

  
"It's going to be alright, my dear." Aziraphale's hand meets her shoulder. "The Angels only appeared because I miracled our things away." He smiles at Adam. "There's my little man."

Crowley sighs. "I don't know where to go."

  
"Keep driving my love, and something should turn up," Aziraphale says softly. "We will figure this out."

  
"Alright." Crowley can drive, that's what she does best.

  
They drive for hours before Crowley is feeling better about this whole situation; they pull to a stop before a small town, a tiny village. "Tadfield." She says they haven't seen hide nor hair of anything angel or demon.

  
"What's in Tadfield?" Aziraphale asks, holding the bottle for the baby as he sucks it down.

  
"Not sure, cottage for rent." She says, pointing to the sign. "Could do that."

  
Aziraphale nods. "it'll be dark soon; we should go ask about it." They pull into town and ask a man, walking his dog, for information about the cottage for rent.

  
"Oh the Jasmine cottage, that's owned by Mr. Barkley and his wife, yes just down the street on the left they're box four oh two."

  
"Thank you," Aziraphale says from the back seat. "Crowley lets go."

  
Crowley drives them there but stays in the car, Aziraphale negotiates the rent, pays in cash, and they get the key. "It's minimal Crowley, two bedrooms only." He says as he climbs back in. This time he sits up front beside her. "But there is a garage to hide the Bentley."

  
"Good." She says kindly. "No miracles."

  
"We have to be diligent about it." It feels like a stab to his heart. It feels like a reprimanded. "I'm sorry about the Map."

  
"It's fine, Angel." She says in a clipped voice.

  
"But it wasn't, and it isn't fine." Aziraphale said, "I should have remembered it. I made it a long time ago, and just, it's been part of the book shop for a long time."

  
"Anything else you'd like to admit to doing?" She is very frustrated about it, all of it.

  
"No," Aziraphale says, adjusting his jacket. "It's going to be all right," Aziraphale says after a long quiet in the car.

  
"I sure hope so, Angel." Crowley takes his hand. "I hope so."

  
They drive in silence for a time as they pull into the Jasmine cottage. "It is rather cute." Aziraphale smiles. "Let's get the baby inside, and I'm sure he's stiff from the drive."

  
"Is it furnished?"

  
"Yes, but there's no food in the icebox. We can shop in the morning. There was a corner store back in town." Aziraphale says. "Mr. Barkley said it opens at nine."

  
The Bentley gets parked in the garage. The door closed, and Crowley grabs an old tarp pulling it over the vehicle to hide it from the windows on the garage.

  
Inside is small, sparse, but it will do. "It's cozy."

  
"It's ugly." Crowley sits down at the small butcher block counter in the kitchen.

  
"That's not the issue." Aziraphale kisses her cheek and smiles. "I will lay him down." He sets a bottle of wine on the table, Crowley isn't sure where the angel got it. "Get two glasses."

  
Crowley nods as Aziraphale takes Adam upstairs to one of the bedrooms. She takes the bottle of wine and turns around the unfamiliar kitchen. Finding a corkscrew in a junk drawer, she starts to open the bottle.

  
Aziraphale returns to the kitchen to find sitting on the floor with the half-empty bottle. The glasses, forgotten, on the counter. The angel takes the bottle, setting it aside so that he can slide down on the floor with her. "I am a fool."

Aziraphale pulls her into his chest, holding onto her. "You, my dear demon, are not a fool. You are not a monster. You are not any of those things that you think people say about you or your kind."

  
Crowley looks up, meeting his eyes. "Angel."

  
"You are not, as I have said in the past, a fiend, nor foul." Aziraphale kisses her forehead. "You are perfect."

  
Crowley looks up at him yellow eyes blown wide, and her face streaked with tears. "You just say that-"

  
"Because it is true." Aziraphale smiles at him. "This is not your fault. We are on the run and will be for some time. The map was an oversight, and I'm sorry I didn't remember it sooner. "

  
Crowley nods. "Damnit, it's this whole god damned thing."

  
They both look up out of reflex, before the conversation continues, still unsure if they are to be smitten or not. "I have you, and nothing will happen."

  
Crowley's hand snakes up behind his neck, and she pulls the angel down into a kiss, a deep one.

  
When the kiss breaks, they are both panting. "I- I'm tired, Angel."

  
Aziraphale stands up and offers a hand pulling the lanky demon to her unsteady feet. "Than we shall get you to bed."

  
"Stay with me?"

  
"I will never leave you." Aziraphale smiles brightly. "Not now, not ever, not anymore. It is you and I, until the end of it all."

  
Crowley nods. "Thank you."

  
"I love you too." Aziraphale grabs one of the glasses on the counter, but before he can pour it, "To hell with it." He mutters and grabs the bottle and leaves the glass behind. "Come on."

  
They go up the creaky wooden stairs. "Adam?"

  
"Just inside there." Aziraphale points to the first room up to the stairs. "I have him in that portable cot, and it's by the window he likes to look at the stars."

  
Crowley pushes the door back and goes inside to check the baby. She has to; she's drawn to him. "There's my boy." Crowley neals down and smiles running the backs of her knuckles over the soft rounded cheeks of the baby.

  
"Let him sleep, darling." Aziraphale whispers from the door.

  
"Yeah-Yeah one second." Crowley can't pull away; she smiles again. "love you." She murmurs down.

  
When she stands and looks at Aziraphale, the angel is beaming again. "Stop that." She whispers harshly. "I don't want to hear it." She exits the room pulling the door closed.

  
Aziraphale squeezes her hand. "I pray one day to be worthy to hear that from you." 

  
Crowley rolls her eyes. They move down a few steps and go into the room opposite. There is a small full-size bed in the room, brass. "That's a small bed."

  
"Than we shall just have to cuddle." Aziraphale smiles up. "I do not sleep, so if you wish to hog the bed, as it were, be my guest, Dear."

  
Crowley pulls him with her. "I want you with me, I don't want to be alone."

  
"Than my dear by all means." He smiles at her. "I am with you."

* * *

To Be Continued 

  
⁽⁽ଘ( ˊᵕˋ )ଓ⁾⁾


	9. Immaculate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "O Innocence, with laughing eyes! Thou art a cherub from the skies, A wanderer from heaven."-  
Harvey Rice

It took them six months to figure out why Crowley couldn't change. Six difficult months and a threat. And nearly an hour to handle the residual fallout. Crowley was already changing, and any other transformations could not hold until her change was complete. She became quieter day by day. Crowley stayed in bed for long hours, with sorrow, and confusion her only company. She didn't know why she was so tired, why her drive to do anything at all was crippled. Aziraphale cared for Adam, checking in on her when he could. She had told him she regretted that everything fell on him. He only told her he loved her, and that he would handle everything. He had delt with everything, like a prince.

  
Aziraphale had assumed it was depression or self-loathing. He just thought it best to leave Crowley to her feelings, rather than press the matter more, when he had done, so she'd lashed out at him.

  
He'd popped in that morning to check on her, bringing her a tray of breakfast. Coffee, scones, and butter. A kiss to her forehead, an endearment to her ear. "I'll be outside," he explained. "I think it would do Adam some good, the sunshine." He smiles, "It's going to be a clear night..." She looks at him but says nothing. "I was hoping we could sit on the patio in the garden and look at the stars tonight. She makes a non-committal noise. "I wish I knew why you weren't feeling so well." He does, but he also knows that there's no one to turn to about it all.

  
He sits on the edge of the bed briefly. "I've never seen an Angel or a Demon sick before, not like this." He reaches out to push the long red hair out of her eyes. Her forehead is sweaty, and she looks exhausted. She hisses at him and backs under the covers. "I love you, rest well, my darling demon." He has sympathy for what she is going through. If he could change it, fix it, mend her; he would. He only regrets that he cannot.

  
His days are spent cleaning the cottage, caring for the baby, and at night, he sits at her bedside and reads to her, until she hisses at him to stop.

  
He lets her hibernate under the comforter because he hasn't the slightest idea of what to do, or where to start. He tries to keep fluids in her and brings as much water and tea as he's able.

  
Six weeks in is when Crowley stops speaking to him, his heart breaks for her voice. She does, though, still hold his hand, and squeeze. A sign that Crowley is still in there somewhere despite the troubles she is having. He has considered reaching out to heaven, but the risk is too considerable, he knows they'd more likely kill Crowley and take Adam. So, with these things in mind, they carry on together. Like Crowley had promised him, they would. "Always, and in all things." It's become a mantra to the Angel.

  
  
Aziraphale does not allow this to bother his day, and he can't he has things to do. He sits in the garden with the boy reading a storybook. Adam could sit up on his own but was not walking or talking yet. Aziraphale has the boy perched in his lap under the shade of a tree. "See there, child? The big bad wolf." His voice deepens as he reads the infant slapping the pages. "He wants to eat Grandma! OH NO!" He smiles, leaning down. "Whatever will she do?" He points at the characters saying their names. "oh this is my favorite part, my boy! I hope you are strong enough to endure!"

  
Adam claps excitedly. "Y-yes, adventure! I love it too!" Aziraphale says and turns the page. "now this part, though my favorite, can be a tad scary but worry not I will take care of-"

  
Screaming. Crowley is screaming. Aziraphale turns to the house, the upper bedroom GLOWS, the light blinding out of the windows. The ground-shaking under his feet. He hears something, familiar but cannot make it out, before the screaming starts again. Fear they've been caught.

  
Aziraphale drops the book picks up Adam and rushes into the house. "CROWLEY!"

  
Aziraphale sets Adam down in the small play cot just inside the door and sprints up the stairs. "AZIRAPHALE!" The screaming continues.

  
"CROWLEY I'M COMING!" Panic, he's filled with dread. He can hardly breathe. Something must be happening, and something must have changed. They've been found out, and they are now paying for what they have done.

  
"AZIRAPHALE!" The shriek goes to his heart. He pushes the bedroom door open. "ANGEL!"

  
"CROWLEY!" He comes into the room as the light disappears, but he shields his eyes from the flash. "Crowley?" He isn't on the bed, the sheets fallen off the opposite side. Where is he? Aziraphale comes around the bed. "My darling..." He takes a step, "Crowley?"

  
"Aziraphale?" Black wings flex up and down above the edge of the bed with each deep breath the demon takes.

  
"My dear?" Aziraphale sees her beside the bed sitting on the floor sobbing. "Crowley?" Aziraphale, seeing her, drops to his knees.

  
What the Angel sees is Crowley, now male once more. He is holding in his arms a small infant. He has her wrapped in one of the sheets. "My God."

  
"She spoke to me," Crowley mutters reaching up to wipe the tears away. "She said ...." He shakes his head and sighs deeply. "She said-" He is acting like a person who has endured trauma, and perhaps he has.

  
"Who spoke to you?" Aziraphale comes closer.

  
"God." Crowley looks down at the infant.

  
"What did she say?" Aziraphale comes closer shock still laying over them. He's shaking too, as he reaches out for Crowley's arm.

  
"That it was ineffable." Crowley shakes his head. "That's all she said that it had always been and would always be ineffable." He lifts the child in his arms. "A girl." He looks at Aziraphale. "A cherub." Cherubs being born between angels, God had outlawed the practice long ago when the celestial realm was overcrowded. She'd removed the method from the minds of angels, and none had been born after, until now.

  
"She has wings," Aziraphale said softly. "This must have been a miracle?"

  
" God did not intend angels to make children anymore; she intervened." Crowley is crying. "I haven't heard her voice in so long." He looks down at the baby. "I thought she would kill me." He says with a shrug. "I don't know why I'm still alive, or why she chose to give her to us."

  
"I'm glad she let you live." Aziraphale smiles brightly, coming to Crowley, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, my darling. She's beautiful."

  
"Watch the baby, don't crowd her." Crowley backs up slightly looking down at the little wings on the back of the infant. He is going to be more overprotective with the cherub than with Adam.

  
There is a flash Aziraphale's wings arch into the room and settle. "It'll take a miracle to hide these and hers. God's magic must still be strong here." Aziraphale extends his hands to Crowley. "This must be why you could not change. You were in a sort of locked creative mode."

  
"But I didn't look, and I wasn't." He gestures at his stomach. "I didn't look like a human does."

  
"It's not the same as human's being pregnant Crowley." Aziraphale smiles at the child "It's ineffable."

  
"Shut it." Crowley bites out, but it's not hot. He holds the infant against his chest. "She let me live."

  
"It is ineffable, Crowley, it must be, she did this, she did not smite us, she helped us." Adam cries out from the living room downstairs. "Oh my, boy! I completely forgot he's in the cot in the living room. I'll get him," Aziraphale says softly. "Don't move." Crowley doesn't for a long time.

* * *

Hours later, it takes Aziraphale a while to Coax the demon up on the bed. They sit together; Crowley with his wings to the headboard holding the infant girl to his chest, wrapped in a robe.

  
Aziraphale sits to the footboard holding Adam in his lap.

  
Crowley smiles down. "Cherub, this is your brother Adam." He says to her holding her hands. Her eyes are bright blue like Aziraphale's, and her hair is fire red like Crowley's. Her wings are white. She is, for all intents and purposes, an angel.

  
"Do you think heaven knows she exists?" Aziraphale swallows, "C-could they- track her?"

  
"Heaven has hosts of angels, they know," Crowley smiles down at her. "I'm not sure if Heaven could find her." He is quiet for a brief moment. "Aziraphale, she's perfect. More then, I could ever have imagined." She slept against his chest, her little breath against his very skin.

  
"What do we call her?" Aziraphale finally asks cheerfully.

  
"The first child born of a demon and an angel?"

  
"The first child born to angels on earth." Aziraphale corrects. "Fallen or not, you are still an angel."

  
"Eve?" The name rolls off Crowley's tongue abruptly.

"I was thinking the same, but I fear that it will draw attention in public. Adam and Eve." Aziraphale smiles at the cherub. "How about Grace?"

  
"No," Crowley frowns at him. Crowley holds her for long silent minutes the only sound being Adam chewing on his toys. "Thorne." he murmurs under a whisper.

  
Aziraphale nods. "Thorne Eve." The Angel agrees.

  
"Fell. Thorne Eve Fell." Crowley laughs softly. "He was right in a way, I suppose."

  
"Who was right dear?"

  
Crowley's wings flex. "Jesus, he said to me, that he wouldn't be the only one to contend with a crown of Thorns." Crowley shakes his head. "Guess this is what he meant."

  
"You believe he meant her." Aziraphale smiles at him.

  
"He would have had to mean her if it's all-" Crowley rolls his eyes.

  
"Ineffable?" The angel smiles at him.

  
"That."

  
"THE DIVINE HAS OFFERED YOU PROTECTION FOR YOUR CREATION." A voice booms in their ears, both children wail. 

  
Aziraphale looked up, "Metatron?"

"SHE HAS A MESSAGE."

  
"What message is that?" Crowley bites out. "We're tired of this damned game! You're scaring our CHILDREN!"

  
"WATCH YOURSELVES."

  
Light flooded the room once more, and when the blinding light was gone, their wings were gone. Crowley looked at his back so did Aziraphale, and they looked down at Throne who had also lost her wings. The Metatron was gone.

  
Aziraphale smiled across the bed and looked down at Adam. "And then there were four." It had been six months. Gods threat was clear.

* * *

ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭ 


	10. The future looks brightly down

  
Aziraphale has to admit: Crowley is the most attentive parent. Aziraphale sees it when he says nothing, but eats food at the table to encourage the children to do so also, even the greens. It looks like it breaks his heart every time he puts something GREEN into his mouth. Aziraphale sees it when Crowley and Adam sit in the living room with headphones on listening to the record player. Crowley having purchased many records and compact discs for himself and the boy. Aziraphale sees it when he holds Thorne in his arms and reads books to her, the ones she picks, not the ones he'd like in Aziraphale's chair.

  
Crowley is love, and the angel feels it with every beat of the demon's heart. Aziraphale sees his passion when he comes close to hold hands, saying nothing, pretending not to care. When they kiss passionately, and when they part when the kids run into the room. When they know the children are sleeping and slink into a hot shower together, to be alone together.

  
Aziraphale wonders if human parents experience the same things. If they know, perhaps, something that the etherial do not.

  
Crowley sits in the bed with Thorne in his arms. They are both snoozing quietly. Eyes closed, heads touching, her little hands wrapped around his neck tightly.

  
"Why did you let such an angel fall my Lord?" He asks softly looking up to the ceiling. "He is so kind, so beautiful." He leans on the doorway now and takes them in. "and so good."

  
They've given everything up for the children. Technology, there isn't a phone in their home, or a television for that matter. Crowley did invest in a small CD player for Adam to listen to Compact Discs in the car. Thorne had a little tiny Casio keyboard that she could put headphones on and play.

  
Adam is now Nine and is very kind and unassuming. He knows, he is something not of this world, they talk about it nightly with him now about what is to come, and where it could go in just a few years. That when the whispers start, Adam is to tell them. He's to say to them what they say, not only that but how they say what they are saying. He has to fight the desire to listen to those whispers.

  
Thorne is only six months younger but hasn't turned nine yet. She has beautiful red hair that drapes in ringlets around her shoulders, and many humans who have seen her in public comment on her beautiful blue eyes. They don't talk much about it, but when people say she must look so much like her mother; Crowley blushes and looks away.

  
"Angel?" Aziraphale looks up. He'd been thinking while pondering a spot on the floor, just standing in the doorway.

  
"I did not mean to wake you." Aziraphale walks around the bed, coming to sit beside him. "We should go out." He reaches out to pull back Thorne's hair out of her face.

  
"What do you have in mind?" he whispers his eyes, turning to Thorne to pet her head.

  
"It's a beautiful day, and I was thinking, perhaps the park? To fly kites?"

  
"Kites are cool, yeah saw some in china once." Crowley nods. "Let's do that, they would like to get out I suspect." Aziraphale takes his hand. Crowley pulls him down to kiss him chastely. "After my girl wakes though."

  
"Of course, darling." Aziraphale steals another peck on the lips and stands moving out of the room. "I'll pack a bag." He says from the hallway.

  
Crowley smiles and slides out from under Thorne. "I best make sure daddy puts actual food in the bag, not just biscuits." he kisses her face. "Mommy loves you." He says it so much now it's become his mantra for both the children. He takes a small red fox plush and slides it into her little arms. "Foxtrot." he smiles down and pulls her short horse plush nearby "Canter." She's fond of naming all of them, and Crowley, his heart filled with love for her, knows all their names, everyone, even when she finds time to change them in the middle of tea.

  
"Mom!" Adam runs in the room, but Crowley puts his finger to his lips. "Sorry," he whispers. "I need help with my kite."

  
Crowley nods coming to the door to lead him out of the room. He pulls the door closed behind them. "You have to look at a situation first before screaming my boy."

  
"Dad said, you scream like a girl." Adam smiled at him.

  
"Only sometimes." Crowley laughs brightly. "Only sometimes, darling."

  
"Mom?" He stops. "When will those voices start?"

  
Crowley kneels. "I don't know." He shrugs. "They will soon, though."

  
"Can we make it, so I don't have to do whatever it is they want me to do?"

  
Crowley shakes his head "I don't think that's possible." He sighs. "It'll happen, we will have to stick together when it does." He smiles at the boy reaching up to ruffle up his brown hair. "better."

  
"I don't want to be the AntiChrist."

  
"I don't very much want to be a Demon either." Crowley smiles at him, "But sometimes," he has to pause to think of the correct words. "Sometimes we have to make the best of what is."

  
"But you'll be there?" Adam asks.

  
"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

  
"Be where?" Aziraphale comes up the stairs. "Is she still sleeping?"

  
"Yes, we can get her up soon, he needs help with his kite." Crowley stands up and smiles.

  
"Is everything alright?" Aziraphale's eyes dart to Adam.

  
"Just fine, peachy in fact." Code, Peachy, meaning they'll discuss it later, and that the world is, in fact, not ending immediately.  


* * *

Crowley has found safe harbor under a giant oak tree. He sits in the shade, watching the children up on the hill with Aziraphale. Kites, the newest obsession. It's been eight years since the night Metatron had told them to "Watch themselves." Crowley's concerns grow daily. Because, after eight years, and nothing has happened, it's only a matter of time before the ball finally drops.

  
The children love this time playing in the park with their kites trailing behind them. They don't get outside that often, and Crowley does regret that a tiny bit. He wants them to have the world. He doesn't want the world to have them; it's a heartbreaking paradox.  
"I think that it is going rather well." Aziraphale slides down on the blanket next to him. "We had a little bit of an issue with getting them up there," he motions to the sky. "But I think they have the idea now."

  
"Good," Crowley says, adjusting to lean back against the oak. "let them wear themselves out."

  
Aziraphale grabs the bag they've brought gets out a small tin of biscuits. He offers the tin to Crowley, but the demon shakes his head.

  
"More for me then," Aziraphale smirks gathering up a green frosted star and taking a bite out of it.

  
Crowley's hand finds his free one. They sit, holding hands until Thorn runs up with her kite. "It got tangled again."

  
Crowley sits up and opens his arms to her. "Let me see Cherub." She crawls down sitting in his lap as he works the strands in front of her with ease. "When you get tied up in knots, sometimes it is hard to see where the knot starts, and the ends are." once it's freed up, he rewinds the kite's string onto its bobbin.

  
"Who is your brother talking to up there?" Aziraphale asks.

  
"Oh, that's The Them people."

  
"The Them people?" Crowley looks at Aziraphale. "I thought we taught them how to speak."

  
"That's what they're called Mommy." She giggles. "The Them."

  
Crowley nods. "Go fly yer kite. We'll be headed home soon."

  
"Yes, Mommy! Thank you!"

  
"The Them?" Aziraphale shakes his head. "Sounds odd."

  
"It does," Crowley can't argue with him. "I mean who calls themselves that."

  
"Hello there." A woman has appeared near them.

  
"Hello, my dear." Aziraphale wipes his hands on a napkin and sets it down, offering his hand. "I'm Ezra Fell, and this is my-"

  
"Husband." Crowley supplies.

  
"Yes, my husband, Anthony."

  
"It's an absolute pleasure to meet you," she points out to the Children. "Adam is a wonderful boy, and your daughter's name is Thorne?"

  
"Ah yes, old family name." Aziraphale smiles.

  
"I was going to give this to you, I sometimes know life gets in the way, and people can't make these sorts of things, but it would mean the world to Pepper." She hands over an invitation. "It's a birthday party."

  
"Ah," Aziraphale takes the card. "I'll be sure to check our schedule to see if we could make it."

  
"Wonderful!" She smiles, "We'd be so glad to have you both and your beautiful children."

  
"Thank you," Aziraphale says softly.

  
"She does look a lot like you, Mr. Anthony." She says of Thorne and wiggles her fingers before walking away.

  
Crowley smirks. "You hear that, Angel?" He chuckles. "She looks like me."

  
"I heard her." He looks across now. "What were you and Adam discussing this morning." He has to bring it up to change the subject, sure.

  
Crowley sits forward now, leaning on his knee. "He doesn't want to be the Antichrist."

  
"None of us want that." Aziraphale sighs. "The poor dear."

  
"He doesn't want to be alone, he's afraid." Crowley sighs. "I told him I understood, that I didn't much fancy being a demon either."

  
"You don't" Aziraphale smiles at him.

  
"I mean I didn't, I wasn't with Satan's group that fell." He sighs. "I was just after, remember sauntering vaguely downwards."

  
"Why?"

  
"Becuase I asked just that, I asked her why." he waves a hand. "Can't change it."

  
"Adam will be alright, you think?"

  
"Yeah, the smart lad, he'll be fine." He turns to Aziraphale and reaches up, grabbing a leaf out of Aziraphale's hair. "not sure about his father, though."

  
"You are incorrigible." Aziraphale shakes his head. "Children!" He calls out. "Darlings, it is time to go home!" He starts to pack up their bag. "I love you."

  
"And don't I know it." Crowley stands up and grabs Adam as he rushes in. "Gotcha." He spins the boy briefly. 

  
Aziraphale stands. "Thorne darling get the blanket. I shall get the basket."

  
"Are there biscuits left?" Thorne asks softly.

  
Crowley pats Adam's shoulder motioning him to the car. "Knowing your father? No." He smiles. "We've got more in the larder at home." He motions them onward. "Come on to the car."

  
The car, that Crowley hates, but Drives anyway is a 2004 Black Ford Sadan.

  
Aziraphale gets in and holds up the envelope. Crowley pushes the hand down against the seats. "What was that?" Adam asked.

  
"Bill." Crowley sniffs and rubs his nose. "Nothing to worry about." Aziraphale is about to say something but Crowley smiles over at him. "Dinner Love?"

  
He doesn't use the L-word very often, and Aziraphale smiles brightly. "Oh, yes please, where were you thinking?" Crowley knows by using the L-word he can have his way, get what he needs, or get Aziraphale off a topic he'd rather not discuss with the children present.

  
Crowley takes the envelope and pops it in the glovebox shutting it. "you pick." Also useful is letting Aziraphale have his way, and picking dinner is an excellent way to distract him out of whatever he's thinking about at the time.

  
"Oh that little place south of town, that had those delicious hamburgers." he looks in the back seat.

  
Adam nods "Oh, can we get milkshakes!?"

  
"That's a wonderful idea." Aziraphale smiles back, "Oh, Strawberry banana." it's like he's swooning.

  
"Mine better be a Chocolate malt," Thorne says. "Whipped cream, and four cherries!"

  
Crowley nods looking at her in the rearview. "That's my girl, go big, or go home."

  
"I say, I rather like the idea of-"

  
There's an impact, and the car twists around. Crowley's pulling on the emergency brake but can't get it to stop, and he tries to drive out of the swerve, like a car helpless on ice. "HANG ON!" It impacts again flipping over, he lifts his hand to snap, but Aziraphale takes his hand tightly, and they hang on. Crowley can't count how many times they roll, but darkness takes his eyes as the last massive impact hits on the driver side of the car. 

* * *

To Be Continued...

Ψ(つ﹏<。)↝


	11. Doctors Orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “When you meet a dark angel don't you ever for one minute believe they are bad because they have faced the worst demons and lived to guide you through yours. It really isn't an easy job they have been asked to do, but then neither was standing on the front line during the war in heaven.”   
― Shannon L. Alder  
ଘ(੭•̀︷•́)੭

  
Crowley can feel the pounding in his head. He tries to open his eyes but can't. He's in utter darkness. Has he been discorporated? Where is Aziraphale? Thorne? Adam? Where is his family?

  
The beeping alerts him to something not being entirely right — the soft beep of machines.

  
"Azira-Ezra-Thor,-dam." He mumbles tightly. "Shit." He reaches up, pulling the hose from out of his nose. "Ugh." Pitching it back over his head and pulling a sticky pad off his face that has a wire on it.

  
"Crowley." Aziraphale's voice is soft. A hand is on his chest. "Language, darling." He fusses over him briefly. "Don't mess with the monitors."

  
"Mom!"

  
"Mommy!" He can hear the children.

  
"Darling, you mustn't move." Aziraphale takes his hand. "You've broken a lot of bones, and have a concussion."

  
"Can't see," he mumbles dumbly. "Can't see you."

  
"I have your eyes covered darling." Aziraphale squeezes his fingers. "They're hard to hide." The children are fighting for his other hand. "Stop that this instant, the both of you settle down, he's still hurting, give your mother some space." Aziraphale is nervous, but his voice is firm even if it is kind. "Please." He ads as if an afterthought. "Please calm down." They all do.

  
"Yes, Daddy," Thorne says softly.

  
They do settle, but Crowley's large hand takes both of theirs. "Love you." he squeezes their hands, all of them.

  
"Love you too, Mommy." Thorne murmurs. "I want you to get better."

  
"Yeah please, Dad can't change the batteries in my CD player." Crowley smiles at that reaching for the boys face to thumb over his cheekbone. "I want to listen to this Queen album that was in the glove box."

  
"That's my boy." Crowley smiles but winces when he tries to sit up. "Where are we?" He can't feel his left leg.

  
"Hospital." Aziraphale supplies and sits on the edge of the bed.

  
"We shouldn't be here." Crowley swallows. "Too many eyes, too much technology." He says softly. "We'll be found." He's in one of those awful gowns.

  
"I know we shouldn't. I unplugged the TV," Aziraphale sighs. "I was worried about your corporation, and you needed to see doctors, we don't have miracles to fix things like this anymore." He said as he touched Crowley's face. "I couldn't live with myself if you were discorporated."

  
There's a knock at the door, and someone comes into the room. "Mr. Fell?" The door creeks as it moves back to close.

  
"You." Aziraphale's voice is accusatory. "What are you doing here?" Crowley weakly pulls off the mask over his eyes and looks for himself, but it takes a moment for him to adjust to the lights in the room.

  
A doctor with a long white robe and blonde hair pulled back in a messy bun. "Children get back. You cannot have them!" Aziraphale seems rough, but a car crash will do that. The children back up behind the hospital bed.

  
The man holds out his hands. "Please Aziraphale listen to me." He says kindly. "That's who you are right? You're the Principality Aziraphale."

  
"Who's that?" Adam asks. "Is he a demon?"

  
"He's an angel," Thorne says quietly. "Like Daddy is."

  
"A Celestial Prince of heaven," Aziraphale says matter of factly. "The Archangel Cassiel."

  
"Saturn boy." Crowley smiles as he forces himself up with a groan. He's aching all over, and moving is daunting. "Been too long, they still treat you like dirt up there?" He motions Aziraphale closer.

  
"I don't have you to stand up for me anymore." Cassiel nods "That's why I asked to stay on Earth to take over for Aziraphale. I removed myself from the entire situation. They seemed to agree, I suppose." He shrugs, "I told them I would be out of their way, that is, what they want, of course. It wouldn't last long, and there are only two years left until the end."

  
Aziraphale looked between them. "How do you know one another?" He seems upset by the revelation. "You know each other?" He can't seem to be satisfied.

  
"Kinda?" Crowley said, waving a hand. "Was helping with Jupiter while he was spinning rings for Saturn." He grunts shifting. "He used to get picked on by Gabriel and Sandlephon, so I did what I could to keep him out of their orbit."

  
"You made Jupiter mom?" Adam smiles, "That's so cool."

  
Crowley smiles down through his discomfort. "Helped make Jupiter." He insists. "I didn't do it by myself, hint, that big storm?"

  
"Yeah?" Adam asks.

  
"That was me." Crowley leans back in bed with a wince.

  
"How do you spin rings for Saturn daddy? Is it like spinning cotton candy?" Thorn asks Aziraphale. Crowley can see a pink cast on her arm now, and Adam has a large bandage on his forehead. Why hadn't we noticed that touching the boy's face? He's so tired, no wonder the room is shifting around. He got the worst of it, but he's glad the children appear to be no worse for wear. The accident was terrible, he knows, and they all survived it — a balm to his black heart.

  
"I can explain those things later." Crowley insists and inspects Adam's head before looking at Thorne's arm. "Crawl up here." He motions to her.

  
Thorne crawls up on the bed with him and sits beside him as he examines the cast more closely.

  
"The Cherub. I've heard tell of her in heaven." Cassiel says softly moving to sit in a chair, "They know she exists, Metatron said something, but they can't locate her either it seems." Cassiel leans down on his knees. "There aren't any cherubs any more. I don't ever remember seeing one in heaven before they were, no longer an option."

  
"Her name is Thorne," Crowley says calmly and leans in to kiss her forehead. "I'm sorry you got hurt cherub."

  
"It's okay mommy...look, the nurse lady drew a heart." she smiles at the cast.

  
"How did you find us?" Aziraphale stood between his family and the angel sitting on the chair. "Have you been tracking us?"

  
"Took six years of hard footwork, I was tasked to find you once, but I couldn't. The last time anyone angel or demon saw you was Benson, and after you vanished we hadn't seen you at all since." He says kindly. "I have been watching you since I finally found you myself, from a distance." He holds up his hands. "I don't know what they are planning up there, but I know you don't want to see the world end. I don't know what you're planning to do about it, but I hope you'll tell me." He steps forward. "I don't want the world to end, not like this, and I need your help as much as you might need mine." He snaps his fingers, and Crowley can sit up more comfortable. Cassiel has healed him. "If we can stop the war, I want in on it."

  
"My arm is fixed!" Thorne's cast is gone. Adam is touching his head where the bandage had been; they've all healed of their wounds. "Was that a Miracle, Mr. Angel?" Thorne gets off the bed and comes toward him, but Aziraphale stops her from getting to close.

  
Cassiel kneels out of his chair to the floor, as Crowley finds his feet with Aziraphale's assistance. He reaches back to hold the hospital gown closed. "Yes, have you never used your magic?"

  
"No, we do not wish to be discovered by either side," Aziraphale said softly, "Heaven and Hell will be after both of the children. If they are found out, we don't know what Heaven or Hell would do to them. "

  
"Not to mention, our heads," Crowley thinks he's going to shake the angel's hand but doesn't dare move, too scared to touch another angel other than his own, and too scared to let the gown go in the back. "Good ta see ya, Cassie."

  
"You too, Crawley." The angel stands up.

  
"Crowley." He corrects. "Changed it."

  
Aziraphale shakes his head, waving his hands. "You two know one another?" He's shocked. "How do you know each other, and how do we not know one another from before the fall?"

  
"You're the one fond of saying it's all ineffable, and we knew each other because we worked together." Crowley sighs coming to the children pulling them between him and Aziraphale. "He's somewhat of a Black Sheep of the angels. You didn't spend a lot of time in Heaven Aziraphale. Not with me, or the other Celestial builders. But we spent time together." A freehand between him and Cassiel, and he slips against Aziraphale, and the Angel holds him up.

  
"I wasn't around when the fall happened, God sent me on an errand, or I am sure I would have fallen too. Crawley- Er Crowley was my friend." He looks around the hospital room. "We cannot stay here." Cassiel smiles at the children. "Hold your parents tightly."

  
Thorne squeezes against Aziraphale and Adam takes Crowley's hand. The snap is quick and sudden. They are back in Soho.

  
The Miracle is a fast one, and they transport away. They reappear again, in the blink of an eye. Crowley knows something has changed. Crowley reaches up, loosening the tie around his neck, "Damn noose," He looks down at his clothes, a black suit. "Know me too well, Saturn Boy." Crowley knows, suddenly, that they are in the bookshop, and it looks MUCH different. The stacks have no dust, books in streamline rows, each stack with a tag. It's also very white in here, did he paint?

  
"What did you do to my book shop!?" Aziraphale is absolutely in shock. He turns around to the counter, not a scrap of paper on it.

  
"I organized it." Cassiel runs a hand over himself, coming out of the doctors' apparel and appearing in jeans, boots, and a white t-shirt. "I found this tome on the Dewey decimal system-"

  
Aziraphale's eyes are saucers, and he's yelling before Cassiel can finish his sentence. "You fiend!"

  
"It's fine, Angel, let it go." Crowley turns to him, exhausted, he doesn't have the strength for a temper tantrum right now.

  
"I most certainly will not Crowley," Aziraphale says, turning around. "My writing desk." he looks sad. "Tell me you did not miracle this!"

  
"I did not; I moved and cataloged everything by hand." Crowley smiles when Aziraphale's anger ebbs slightly. "Your first editions are in a glass bookcase in the back, with temperature support."

  
"You keep them in a temperature-controlled case?"

  
"Of course, they are yours, and you treasure them, what good would come from me destroying things?" Cassiel drops down onto an armchair that flanks the other side of the small sofa, it's new, clearly his seat.

  
"This is the bookstore?" Adam is running into the back of the stacks. "Oh, neat look at all this old stuff!" He's grasping at things.

  
"We really should not be here either," Crowley says taking Thorne's hand. "Adam come back please, and don't touch anything." His eyes move to Thorne. "No touching."

  
Adam comes back as Cassiel explains. "They won't go for you here. No one comes here, not anymore; they gave up surveilling it years ago when they found it was my home."

  
"I'm tired, mommy." Throne comes to Crowley who picks her up.

  
"I can Miracle you home."

  
"No, you cannot," Aziraphale says firmly. "Any Miracle activity in Tadfield will lead angels to us."

  
Crowley nods. "Aziraphale is right. We can't risk that."

  
"What can I do?" Cassiel asks.

  
"A car would be nice." Crowley says, "So we can get home."

  
"Are you even fit to drive, my dear?" Aziraphale is still eyeing the bookstore, but he is concerned about Crowley's state.

  
"Yeah, I can drive." Aziraphale leans down as if to pick up a book. "Don't' touch the books, do not leave any trace of us being here."

  
"Remove all memory of us, the crash, the hospital." He says to Cassiel. Who nods and snaps, appearing to make the requested changes.

  
"I don't trust you," Aziraphale says to Cassiel who nods.

  
"I don't expect you to," Cassiel says with a smile. "I want you to, but I know how this looks, how it must feel."

  
Crowley pulls Aziraphale's arm. "Car youngling." He waves, turning to the door.

  
Cassiel nods and snaps, the black ford sedan appears on the street, the keys already in Crowley's hand. "In the car, kids."

  
"Crowley." They stop but don't look back.

  
"I will do whatever it takes to help you, all of you," Cassiel says.

  
"I hope so," Crowley says pushing the door open, the little bell chimes and they leave the bookstore behind them once again. Cassiel is watching them out the large glass windows.

  
"I don't trust him," Aziraphale repeats this as he helps get the children in the car.

  
"I don't exactly trust him either Aziraphale. It's been a very long time." He admits. "But he is a Celestial Prince of Heaven. The last one created by her."

  
"That means he has the same powers as Gabriel." Aziraphale surmises.

  
Crowley nods. "Yes, he does, whether he knows that or not is what we have to find out. He could, if he wanted to, give those higher angels a run for their proverbial money." He opens the rear door and checks Thorne's seat belt.

  
Aziraphale gets into the front seat. "A disenfranchised Archangel," he says as Crowley slides into the driver seat. "Darling, do we know any Disenfranchised Demons?" Like that's their only option right there. "We could build something of an army with friends like that."

  
Crowley stops to consider, "Maybe one." He nods. "And his help would be immeasurable, that's for sure...He wants to go back to heaven, he always has."

  
"You're not talking about yourself, are you?"

  
"No, Angel, I'm not," He pulls the necktie off and tosses it between them. "I don't know Aziraphale. This whole situation is all too convenient." He shrugs, "Right when we need someone, he's there."

  
"I know it seems that way-"

  
"You remember what METATRON said, watch yourselves." He points back. "From him, from angels, from demons? From who?"

  
"Is there a way to talk to this demon without, making a mess of our hiding plans?"

  
Crowley shakes his head, "I don't know, let me think about it, Angel." Aziraphale's hand cups his face, and they close the gap and kiss. Their forehead's touch and Aziraphale sighs with contentment.

  
"Oh, ew! STOP!" Adam is screaming from the back seat, and Thorne is giggly.

  
Crowley shakes his head "No." and kisses his Angel again.

  
Breaking the kiss Aziraphale blushes. "As much as I would like to continue, we should get out of Soho." Aziraphale looks so sad. "he destroyed my bookshop." The angel's hands fiddle in his lap; he does this when he's bottling up frustration.

  
"He did not," Crowley fusses with the keys for a moment. "You're just upset you didn't do it first. You're right about one thing though; we'll get out of town and rent another car. Love Cassie ta death, but again, don't trust him." he looks around. "Not with all of your safety anyway."

  
"Agreed Crowley." Aziraphale smiles at him.

  
The demon looks up to the darkening sky. "Storms a coming."

  
"Daddy I'm hungry." Thorne is saying from the back seat.

  
"We'll grab a bite on the way out, my dear." Aziraphale twists in his seat to look back. "My treat."

  
The dark clouds thicken above. "Big Storm," Crowley says and he and Aziraphale exchange concerned looks.

* * *

ଘ(੭ºัᴗºั)━⚕️


	12. The Demon Amy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Past memories strobed before him, flashes of joy blackened by the present. Reality teased, then beckoned, home likewise. Confusion dimmed, the answer clear. This could end. Would end. In one of two ways.  
Still he refused, not ready for either.”  
― Marcha A. Fox, A Dark of Endless Days

They lay in their small bed. Crowley propped up on the pillows, Aziraphale laying against his chest. "What are we going to do?" he's not distressed, but he sounds concerned.

  
Crowley shakes his head. "Not sure, but you have to watch the kids."

  
"You can not go alone to see this demon, and I won't hear another word on it."

"Amy won't hurt me; it's not like him," Crowley says, pulling up Aziraphale's hand to his lips and kissing reverently. "But I dunno what he'll do if I show up with an Angel, a Cherub, and the Antichrist."

  
"How can you know he will not harm you?"

  
"Because he and I are sorts of the same," He says curling in, "I don't much mind being a demon, I just don't like not knowing WHY I was cast out." he waves a hand. "Amy, well he wants to go back to heaven, he wants to go home. He's always wanted that, and that makes him a recluse in hell."

  
"A repentant demon?" Aziraphale looks up to Crowley's yellow eyes. "I've never heard of such a thing. You don't want to go back to heaven, do you?"

  
"Not after getting booted without knowing why. Amy is about the only one who prays to go back." Crowley sighs shifting up gently. "I love you." Crowley's mind tangents. The skin on skin, basking in Aziraphale's love and warmth will do that to a snake.

  
"I like hearing you say that," Aziraphale admits to him. "At first you never really did."

"You knew," Crowley assures. "You can feel that sort of thing you always could."

  
"I did, and I do." Aziraphale nibbles his neck at the juncture of his shoulder, "Your heart spoke the volumes that your mouth did not."

  
Crowley squeezes him tightly. "Can this whole thing get any fucking worse?" He groans into the kisses.

  
"I am not sure. Adam turns ten in less than six months, and Thorne is nine in two weeks." He murmurs. "Ten is ...CLOSE to something."

  
"Yeah, close to it all ending." Crowley ponders, and their twisting bodies stop.

  
"Why is this Amy fellow so important other than he wants back home?" Aziraphale says, "What strength does he possess?"

  
"He is the source of all of hell's Hellfire," Crowley says. "There are tomes that say he brandishes FLAME before turning to a human form."

  
"Really?" Aziraphale seems shocked by the revelation. "He creates the Hellfire?"

  
Crowley nods. "Yeah, they siphon it off him during his transitions. Amy was contained for hundreds of years, forced to transition repeatedly. Humans, truely merciful ones, can make holy water, this demon makes hellfire, we get enough Holy Water, and if we have Amy-"

  
"We stand a fighting chance," Aziraphale said softly. "We'd have to be mindful of where we are, you and I could not be together for the battle. I need to be away from hellfire, and you from the Holy water."

  
Crowley nods. "Thorne has to go with you. Adam?"

  
They both take pause. "With me as well I'm afraid, Hellfire does burn humans, Holy water does not." He sighs, "Unless his powers can protect him, and I'm not willing to assume they will, we don't even know what his powers will be."

  
Crowley shakes his head "I want to be with them."

  
"And we want to be with you also, but Crowley," Aziraphale sits up in bed looking back at him. "We cannot risk you getting hurt, to be close to them." Aziraphale shakes his head. "We cannot do that."

  
Crowley nods "I suppose-"

  
"Children need their mothers," Aziraphale says suddenly. "Fathers, we're tantamount to useless without you." A hand on Crowley's face, tender fingers are tracing cheekbones and crossing over the laugh lines of his eyes. The angel leans down over him and bites at his neck, causing Crowley to lift his hips in response. To bend and arch into the tender ministrations of his lover.

  
Crowley smiles at that. "Thank you, that's perhaps the kindest thing you've ever said to me." He murmurs against Aziraphale's neck.

  
Aziraphale smiles at him. "I want you."

  
Crowley laughs. "Then have me, Angel," He murmurs as Azirphale's lips meet his. "You're so handsome."

  
"Says the tempter," Aziraphale says as he looms over Crowley. "I love you, no matter your form."

  
"And I love you, Angel, no matter yours." Crowley's hand traces over his round face with a smirk. "You are bloody attractive."

  
"Crowley Darling." Aziraphale frowns. "If this goes, what was the term you used back in St. Jame's Park, Pear Shaped?"

  
Crowley pulls the angel into his arms and holds him. "I won't let it," he assures.

  
"You cannot promise that." Aziraphale murmurs tightly against his shoulder.

  
"Damned if I can't." Crowley rolls them over leering down over the angel with a smile. "I will keep you all safe if I have my way."

  
"Let's hope we can keep it your way." Aziraphale agrees.

  
Crowley smiles down. "If we live...if we manage to pull this off." A question is looming on his tongue.

  
Aziraphale smiles up. "What do you want serpent?" He says kindly holding onto Crowly's hips firmly.

  
"Another."

  
"Another?" It takes Aziraphale a moment to catch up. "Another- Oh, another Cherub?" He asks blinking. "Another child?"

  
Crowley nods. "Yeah, another." He nods fervently, "We know what we're doing now, I could- I want. It wouldn't be so bad. It wasn't so bad."

  
Aziraphale's fingers silence his lips, "If we live through this, you can have as many as you can handle."

"Don't tempt me." Crowley laughs softly, "That's my job."

  
"Learning from the best, I'm afraid." Aziraphale smiles brightly. When their lips seal again, Crowley knows he's found his completion. He can't be anywhere other than Aziraphale's arms; anything else is a sin. This moment is ineffable, Crowley doesn't need Gods forgiveness anymore; he only ever needs Aziraphale's.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Aziraphale asks the next day in the Hogback woods, where they've found a stone wall. A natural outcropping of rock that looks very flat.

  
"It's a direct summons, and only Amy will know we are summoning him." Crowley looks at the scribble on the piece of blue construction paper he did this morning, "This is the only way I know to contact him, without drawing suspicions." He nods dusting off the stone to clear away space. "Stand with the children, if we need to use a miracle to get out of here, we will, and hopefully Cassie can cover for us."

  
"Are you sure, Crowley?"

  
"Do you trust me?" Crowley turns to him a moment.

  
"I have always trusted you." They kiss a brief chaste kiss before the Angel retreats to where their children stand.

  
Crowley motions them back further. "Keep them back, as far as you can." Crowley grabs up the small piece of chalk, taken from one of Thorne's chalk set and starts to draw the runes on the wall. He continues to draw until he steps back quickly, tossing the chalk aside, and he whispers, in demonic, making a long-distance call.

  
The stone, cracks, and breaks, shifting before splitting deeply the crack full enough for a body to emerge.

  
The long-winged demon walks out slowly looking around, yellow smoke rolls from around his bare feet. The demon's hair is white; skin pale. Black wings drag the ground, as if too heavy to hold up. Amy's dark green amphibian-like eyes blink with two sets of eyelids. "Crowley? That is you, isn't it?"

  
"Good ta see ya Aim." He folds his hands over his chest. "I um wanted to talk ta ya, about somethings."

  
"About what?" Amy asks as a black cat runs out from behind his legs to hiss at Crowley. "They are hunting you. All of Hell is after your head." He waves long fingers. "Why ever would you want to talk to someone who could have you captured.

  
"You won't do that." Crowley pays the feline no mind and steps closer. "Armageddon is soon upon us."

  
"Yes they are looking for the child, aren't they?" Amy Considers. "They seek you out for taking his son."

  
"I don't want this world to end, if this war starts, you'll never get back to Heaven Aim." He waves a hand. "That boy is not his son." Crowley points back. "That is _MY_ son." Emphasis on my makes the white-haired demon turn his head.

  
Amy looks beyond him. His eyes were blinking again. "An angel, two of them, and the boy?"

  
"Yeah, Adam. The angel is Aziraphale, and the little one is a Cherub, my cherub Thorne."

  
"Yours? With the angel?" He looks positively shocked. "Is that even possible?" He sounds reverent in his awe.

  
"She's standing right there, and she has God's protection." He says kindly. "We need you, Amy, we want this to stop, we want to stop running."

  
"Is this your Army Crowley?" Amy's voice snakes up. "An angel, a Cherub, and a boy?"

  
"Amy we need you to make Hellfire for us,"

  
"Oh, is that all." The demon is disgusted. "I'm just a tool to you, Crowley like I'm a tool to him, and every other demon that needs fire." He waves a hand, "I will go back to hell and continue to pray."

  
"She doesn't answer those prayers, does she?" Crowley stops the demon's exit. "Amy we have a prince of heaven who says he'll work with us. A Celestial, the last of God's Celestial Princes, one, that I think still has her ear."

  
"Who?" The demon does not look back.

  
"He's called Cassiel."

  
Amy rolls his eyes. "Angel of the Sabbath." He sighs. "That was your little friend in heaven. The one with the rings?" He raises his index finger and spins it around. "Chased you around like you were a puppy."

  
"He was just a newborn angel then Amy!" Crowley's hands fan out.

  
"No excuses."

  
Crowley rolls his eyes. "Come on, Aim, we need you."

  
Amy nods, "I will think about it, Crowley. I will meet you back here in three days, if this Angel Cassiel is serious, he will meet with us here. I am sure I will have questions. Come ready with answers."

  
"Two angels and Two demons."

  
"A cherub and the Antichrist," Amy adds. "And I may be able to offer some extra help." He looks down at the cat.

  
"You'd assign familiars?" Crowley is shocked, Amy was in charge of Hell's mighty Zoo of familiars, and demons who wanted one had to come to him to get them, including hell hounds.

  
"I have hell hounds ready and waiting, along with Ravens, and reptiles." The cat sits primly at its master's feet.

  
"Deal," They shake hands, and the cat rubs against Crowley's leg before following its master back through the split in the rock. "Amy?"

  
"Yes, Crowley?"

  
"If this works, you'll be closer to getting back to heaven."

  
"We'll see about that Crowley, we'll see." He turns a wave and vanishes into the Shadow of the stone.

Crowley comes down to his family. "What did he say?"

  
"We have to come back in three days with Cassie." Crowley nods. "We should have his answer then."

  
"He was so pretty," Thorne says brightly. "I loved his cat."

  
"I am sure you did." Aziraphale smiles.

  
"Can we get a cat?" She asks.

  
Aziraphale smiles. "We'll discuss it."

  
Thorne giggles. "YAY! You hear that, mommy! That wasn't a no."

  
"I think your daddy needs to learn to say no more often."

  
Aziraphale blanks slightly. "I can say no." He stops dead in his tracks

  
Crowley stops spinning around, "Would you like to get some tea and biscuits?" a test.

  
"Oh, yes, that does sound lovely, don't you think Adam?"

  
"Dad!" Adam pushes him playfully. "You fell for that."

  
"Kid is right, and you can't say no." Crowley lifts Thorne in his arms, and they trudge back to the car. Three days was going to feel like an eternity.

* * *

To Be Continued

^(#｀∀´)_Ψ ････・･ †_(ﾟｰﾟ*)β

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References for the Demon AMY:  
Amy or Amii (also Auns, Hanar, Hanni) is a Goetic demon described in the Lesser Key of Solomon (as the fifty-eighth spirit),[1] the Dictionnaire Infernal,[2] in Thomas Rudd's version (as Auns, again fifty-eighth),[3] the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum (the sixtieth spirit),[4] and (as Hanni) in the Munich Manual of Demonic Magic[5][6][7] as a President, appearing initially as a flame before turning to a human form. He is claimed to teach astronomy and liberal arts, give familiars, incite positive reactions from rulers, and (according to all sources except the Munich Manual) reveal treasures. According to all sources, he rules over thirty-six legions of demons. According to Johann Weyer, he was of both the order of angels and potestates (powers) and holds the futile hope of returning to the seventh heaven after twelve centuries. According to Rudd, Amii is opposed by the Shem HaMephorash angel Ieialel.[8]  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amy_(demon)
> 
> My use of AMY follows that he appears as flame before appearing human and that he wants to return to heaven. The bigger usage of his powers is from giving familiars (pets) and creating fire, or with my liberties HELLFIRE.


	13. A fighting Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is the sad bed of chosen chastity because you are miles and mountains away." — Erica Jong

Cassiel swallows. "He assigns what now?" He pauses thinking of his words, "This Demon," a gesture to the split rockface nearby.

  
"Familiars, animal companions," Crowley smirks putting a hand on his shoulder, "Hell hounds, Snakes, Birds, all sorts of creatures. All the demons get one, the whole lot nearly." Crowley motions to his head. "Seen demons with animals on their heads? Yeah, Amy's doing."

  
"And why do you not have one darling?" Aziraphale asks, pointing out the obvious.

  
"I'm a snake. I don't need an animal. I am one." He winks at the angel seated on the ground with the children.

"You are most definitely a serpent."

  
"I still want a Cat daddy," Thorne says softly.

  
"I know my dearest heart." Aziraphale smiles at her and rubs her back while they wait. "You should summon him now Crowley, and get this whole situation over with."

  
Crowley nods, "Suppose we should, angel." Crowley pats Cassiel's back. "Come on youngling,"

  
Cassiel follows him, out toward the split rock formation. Picking up the chalk, he left three days ago. He starts to draw the summoning glyphs, mindful of their context and structure. "This is such an old way of summoning."

  
"It's old, but it still works, like landline telephones."

Cassiel watches the display as Crowley finishes the runes. "I don't know what that is Crowley."

  
"Ah, that's alright." He steps back beside Cassiel, shoving his hands in his pockets.

  
The Ground Quakes as yellow smoke flows from the split in the rock, and the white-haired demon, who drags his wings, walks out slowly. He pulls something along and stands before them holding the hand of, what looks to be, a child.

  
"Brought a friend Amy?"

  
Amy steps forward, "This is Raum." He says kindly. "She will help us."

  
"What's she do?" Crowley folds his arms over his chest, leaning back, skeptical.

  
"I can see things coming, the past, the present, the future." She murmurs.

  
Crowley pulls his sunglasses down off his nose and folds them before kneeling. "You're one of the Fates."

  
"Yes," She smiles at him. "Oh, you are a kind Demon."

  
Crowley looks called out; he stands up and puts his glasses on once more to hide behind them. "Could use help knowing what's coming."

  
"That is what I thought." Amy nods. "Go to him, to Crowley, protect them."

  
Raum nods and seems to shapeshift into a Raven and flaps up to Crowley's shoulder. She picks at his glasses briefly but settles against him.

  
"She will be your familiar Crowley," Amy informs. "Take her with you, let her be your warning, you'll have no other way to know."

  
"Thanks, Aim." He turns to Cassiel. "I'll, uh, leave you both to talk, yeah?" Crowley steps past them. "Kids wanted a cat ya know?" He tells the bird that pecks him in the ear. "Oi, that's enough of that."

  
Raum CAWS at his ear as they walk away. "Shut it." Crowley grouses at the bird.

  
Cassiel swallows again, he looks around and steps forward. "One step at a time." He reminds himself, trepidation, as he approaches the demon with the white hair, unsure, uncertain. He has questions.

  
He comes to stand next to the demon. "I am the Archangel Cassiel. You summoned me?"

  
The white-haired demon nods sagely waving his hand. "I know who you are youngling." He sighs deeply. Amy's wings, that drag the ground, are drawn up briefly. "You don't have to pretend we don't know one another." He says finding a seat on a nearby rock.

  
"I-I am sorry for what happened." The angel says calmly. "I didn't know she would cast you out." He shakes his head. "I had no idea what she did until it was much later."

  
"You didn't ask questions?"

  
"I was going to Amy, but I saw Crowley ask her why, and he was cast out." He shrugs. "I was afraid that if I-."

  
"Fear is a wonderful motivator, and she-" he points upwards. "Uses it to great effect." Amy sighs standing and motioning Cassiel to walk with him, "I was, angry for a long time, but I realized you didn't have any part in it. You didn't make that call." This admission does not ease Cassiel's heart.

  
Cassiel frowns. "I have prayed for your forgiveness because I did nothing."

  
"And I pray for hers." Amy turns away. "They are asking for my help, but if you do not wish me to be here-"

  
"No!" Cassiel says, far too quickly. "No I don't want you to go, we need your help." He swallows, shaking his head. "We cannot do this without you, old man."

  
"I know." Amy leans down, picking up a stick. "I just don't know if I want to help anymore."

  
"I would hope you have not given up." Cassiel murmurs kindly. "It isn't like you."

  
"Never boy, I do not give up, I pray. This whole ordeal has the chance to take away everything that I have left." He tosses the stick aside.

  
Cassiel nods as they walk through the brush line still in sight of Crowley and Aziraphale. "Who do you pray for Amy?"

  
"I pray for her," He nods "That she might see a reason to be merciful."

  
"I have not known her mercy," Cassiel says kindly. "They have, but not me." He motions to Crowley and Aziraphale reading to their children.

  
"The Cherub has God's protection." Amy smiles, "The boy doesn't know it yet, but he could stop it all."

  
"You think so?"

  
"I know so Cassiel." Amy reaches up, pushing long white locks of hair behind his ear. "His Hellhound has been born, and it is only a matter of time before they are together, and it starts. The horsemen wi summoned and armageddon will take hold of this world, in one way or another."

  
Cassiel nods, "I am going to go to the Vatican, speak to the pope."

  
"Den of sin if you ask me." Amy spits black tar on the ground. "Most Catholic priests are in Hell, you know."

  
"I know, but I need holy men to make Holy water."

  
Amy can't seem to argue that. "Please be careful with them, don't let them trap you."

  
"I won't, Amy." Cassiel nods. "So you'll help us?"

  
Amy sighs and shakes his head, thinking, considering, rolling everything around in his head. "Yes, I will help you."

  
"I appreciate that, more than you could ever know." Cassiel's hand comes up, but he puts it back down.

  
Amy reaches into the inside of his long black robes and pulls out a snowy white barn owl. "For you."

  
The owl opens its eyes and sits up before flying up to Cassiel's shoulder. "Why, what is this for?" Cassiel's shoulder's hunch, he's not sure how to stand with the beast upon him.

  
"We need to be able to communicate without Miracles, and I have already granted them a Raum, I have a small grey dove his name is Arthur."

  
Cassiel looks to the bird but does nothing with it immediately. "Thank you." He murmurs with a swallow nod, "I know this plan is crazy, do you think, even a bit, that we could pull this off?"

  
Amy nods "There are a few ways in which we can accomplish this." He smiles. "Good thing the Hellhound comes from my stock." He smirks. "I can at least groom it up a bit differently than it's brethren."

  
A grey turtle dove flaps down from the trees to land on Amy's hand. "Hello darling," Arthur the grey dove coos at him, pecking at his hands. "Alright, go on." He lifts his hand, and the dove takes back to the sky.

  
"What was that about?"

  
"Arthur says the way is clear." He keeps walking, "If this works out, perhaps the boy shall see mercy."

  
"He could put you back to heaven?" Cassiel asks as they walk, he keeps looking at the owl.

  
"He could. He could make heaven a memory, hell too. He could fix it all, tear it all down, start from scratch."

  
"How is that possible?"

  
"Because Cassiel, the boy is the Son of Lucifer, the first Archangel."

  
"I don't understand."

  
"You've not been on Earth long. Animals, sometimes kittens, are born with yellow eyes. If two yellow-eyed cats have a baby sometimes the eyes are not the same in the kittens, they get, green or blue eyes. Now their children can have kittens with yellow eyes, and it skips over a generation."

  
"You're saying Adam, that he may possess the ability for creation?"

  
Amy gives a curt nod, "He can unravel the universe." Amy says softly. "We will only survive this, at the boy's will."

  
Then for our sake, the dove land's on Amy's shoulder. "I pray he is more merciful than our lord."

  
They turn to look at the small family gathering in the woods, the boys seated in a circle while the little girl goes around tapping backs. She smacks Crowley's shoulder and starts to run. He's up like a shot chasing her. Crowley grabs her around her middle spinning her around and laughing like a mad man.

  
Raum caws up in the trees.

  
"Is that love Amy?"

  
Amy nods. "Oh yes, Cassiel, from the outside, it can look different."

  
"Much."

  
Cassiel looks down, the pale, slender fingers of the white-haired demon enter his hand. "I have missed you youngling."

  
"And I, you, old man." They stand quietly and continue to consider their next steps.

  
"Together, we have a fighting chance." Amy looks up to Cassiel blinking both sets of eyelids.

  
"Together," Cassiel squeezes his hand. "We can fix all this."

  
"I can't stay above too long; I have to return below."

  
"I know," Cassiel swallows.

  
"Send the children to me, youngling." Amy pulls his hand free and goes to sit on the stone. "I must bestow them protection."

  
Cassiel turns to face Amy. "My spirit has longed."

  
"And it will long still, until such time when we need not despair."

  
Cassiel nods and turns away from him, walking back to the family beyond the tree line.

* * *

  
They sit in the fallen leaves, watching the two talk. "Their body language." Aziraphale smiles.

  
"What about it?" Crowley is not paying attention. He's too busy tickling Thorne. "DUCK DUCK ME!" She gets up and runs off, "ADAM GET HER!"  
Adam bolts up, chasing his sister.

  
Aziraphale leans over slightly clutching his chest. "Heavens above." He takes a deep breath, but his hand moves over his chest like he's wounded.

  
Crowley looks up, yellow eyes peeking over the top of his sunglasses. "Angel?"

  
"I- Crowley they know one another." He insists. "Amy and Cassiel."

  
"What do you mean? Know one another?" Crowley looks at Cassiel and Amy walking in the trees beyond.

  
"They love each other." Aziraphale pales slightly. "Very strongly."

  
Crowley pulls his glasses down, "Are you sure?"

  
"Yes." Aziraphale smiles. "They care for one another."

  
Crowley shakes his head. "Cassie said God sent him away on an errand, probably so he would not be around when Amy fell so that he wouldn't go too, or wouldn't ask why?"

  
Aziraphale smiled at him. "Oh, Crowley I wish you could feel this."

  
Crowley smiled. "Oh, Angel, I can."

  
Aziraphale smiled at him, affectionately, "I adore you."

  
Footfalls draw their attention. Cassiel stands, with the owl on his shoulder. "Amy has gifts for the children. Please go see him."

  
Adam taps Throne's arm, and they run toward the demon.

  
Crowley stands with a devilish smile. "You wanna tell me what's happening between you two?"

  
"I'd rather not." He turns the owl suddenly rubbing his face. "Stop that please." He reaches up his hand to rub the feathers on the owl's front.

  
"Cassiel you and Amy know one another from Heaven."

  
"Yes, which is why when you said his name, I was reticent even to come." He sighs gently. "It's a sensitive subject."

  
"You didn't know what happened to him." Crowley reasoned.

  
"No, I did not, and I knew better to ask," Cassiel says softly.

  
"That's a shame." Crowley smiles. "We coulda been mates down in hell, you and me."

  
Cassiel looks abashed. "No."

Aziraphale smiles. "Crowley's not that bad Cassiel."

  
"I'll trust you to know, and I don't need to find out." Cassiel sits the owl turning its head in all directions.

  
"An owl?" Aziraphale smiles. "how handsome he is."

  
It bites Cassiel's ear. "Ow!" He frowns at the bird. "I think it's a she." He rubs at his ear.

  
"What will you call her?" Aziraphale smiles.

  
Cassiel looks down and shrugs. "I don't know."

  
"There was a greek goddess, yeah?" Crowley pokes Aziraphale. "Tall lady big owl." He motions to him. "You spent like fifty years in Rome gushing over that statue."

  
Aziraphale's smile is bright but embarrassed. "Athena, goddess of wisdom."

  
Cassiel nods. "I like that." he pets her. "Athena." The owl seems to like it too. She nearly purrs rubbing against Cassiel's cheek.   
  
Thorne and Adam return. "I got a cat!" The white and orange cat is happy in her arms. "I'm going to call her Peanut!"

  
Adam stands beside a small dog. "This is ...well, I'm just gonna call him Dog." He nods. "Nothing complicated."

  
"Yeah, That sounds pretty-" Crowley sneezes and shakes his head. "Sounds good." Aziraphale looks blankly at him as if confused. "Allergic to Hellcats." He stands to put a hand to his mouth and yell, "Thanks, Amy, ya right bastard!"

  
Amy, in the distance, waves a hand before vanishing into the stone wall again, back to hell.

  
"The children!" Aziraphale smacks Crowley's leg. "your language."

  
"Don't repeat what ya mum says." Crowley points at them, clearly an order.

  
"Yes, Mommy!" Thorne is too busy snuggling the cat.

  
"We get moving before someone comes along," Crowley looks up. "Raum, let's go."

  
The Raven flies down off its perch and lands on Crowley's shoulder. "Cassiel, we'll see you when?"

  
"Amy and I will meet with you in two weeks," Cassiel says.

  
Aziraphale smiles. "Very well, until then."

  
"Until then, you two." Thorne is suddenly hugging his leg. "Thank you and Uncle Amy for the cat."

  
"But I did-"

  
"Yeah, Thanks, Uncle Cass." Adam pats his leg headed for the car. "Come on, Dog!" The red-eyed dog follows the boy and the girl who is holding the red-eyed cat. Their parents, the taller of the two with a Raven walking just behind. They leave an Angel with an owl standing alone in the clearing.

* * *

To Be Continued

⁽⁽ଘ₍⸍⸌̣ʷ̣̫⸍̣⸌₎ଓ⁾⁾ 


End file.
